Sari's Life as a Teenage Robot
by LuisJM
Summary: After her upgrades, Sari slowly starts to get use to her teenage robotic body.  How will she coop with the changes?  Takes place after Transwarped and before Human Error.  TFA Universe. COMPLETE!
1. Realization

**All right everybody, I'm back with a different type of story. Thought I take a break from my Titans story and move on to other shows. This time, I'm focusing on the show Transformers Animated (Which came from the people who did Teen Titans) and the character I think was being looked down on is Sari Sumdac. Now I know most of you might be upset about this, but Sari is by far the most interesting character in the show. And the moment she upgraded herself and turned her to a teenage Autobot warrior, I knew she was going to make a valuable asset to the team, since she never do much with them in the past two seasons except hanging out and searching for All Spark fragments. But between Transwarped and Human Error, she was absent throughout most of the season. I kind of find that strange why they did that and character of teenage Sari had shown up less in the third season. So I was thinking, what Sari did during her absence? That decision led to a story, this story. Here, I'm going to talk about Sari and what she was doing after Transwarped and before Human Error. Watch her as she goes through booth teenage life and learning about her techno organic self. You might be surprised at what she does. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Notes**

**This first chapter takes place right after the third part of Transwarped while Sari was recovering from her All Spark overload. Not to mention her father was there taking good care of her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA or Sari Sumdac.**

* * *

><p><span>Sari's Life as a Teenage Robot<span>

Chapter One: Realization

It was a sunny crisp day in Detroit, Michigan as the citizens were going their everyday business. But that wasn't the case a few days ago. You see, there were a few incidents within the city. For one, there was Masterson who took the body of Starscream and used it to attacked Burger Bot. Then there was the big rock creature from space that terrorized the town. Not to mention the Autobots were nearly offline by Megatron, who took over Omega Supreme at the time. But there was one incident that happened that surpassed the rest, and that was Sari Sumdac.

The moment the rock monster appeared, the Autobots went after it being that Bumblebee was in the creature. But Sari stayed behind per Optimus Prime's orders because she was too inexperienced and ever since she discovered that she was half Cybertronian, the team was a little concerned at her potential. Of course, she was upset about this and wanted to do something to save her friend. By looking at her key, which has the power of the All Spark within, she decided to do something risky, inserting it into herself just so she could get herself an upgrade. The end result, she transformed into a teenage girl around the age of 16 with robotic armor on her chest to her arms, a helmet over her heard, and a pair of bright blue Cybertronian eyes. Not only that, but she had additional mods within her body that could help her. With quick thought, she turned on her light blades and hurried to catch up with her friends. When she got there, she used all her moves and weapons to dispose of the monster and rescued her friend. Everyone was shocked and surprised at the fact of how Sari battled the monster on her own and how well she fought. Even Powl was amazed that all of his circuit-fu he taught her was more approved then when she was a child. They all thought she did a good job. But the moment after she fought the rock monster, something went terribly wrong.

For after the fight, her body was on autopilot and started to wreak havoc all over the town without her stopping. Not only that, but everything machine she touched caused them to blow up. The Autobots tried to stop her but proved to be fruitless. Even Bumblebee, being that she saved her, as she saved him. The end result, he got stabbed by Sari's blade right through his chest plate and close to his spark. They knew it would only be a matter of time before Sari overloaded on the inside and destroy the entire city. So Ratchet did the only thing he could do, fire his EMP gun at her shut her down before its too late. Fortunately, she was alive and her memory bank was still intact. But all that All Spark energy in her caused her to crash and needs a lot of rest. This is where our story starts.

* * *

><p>At the Autobot base in the rural section of Detroit, Sari was sleeping in the med bay. After what she been through, she deserved a good recharge. On the berth, her father, Professor Issac Sumdac was sitting by her side, keeping her comfortable. Ever since he heard what happened from Optimus, Issac hurried to the base and see if his daughter's all right. The moment he saw her, he was shocked to see that his daughter had suddenly turned into a teenager. He thought that she was in an accident, not upgrading and reeking havoc all over the city. Hearing what the others were telling him, he decided to stay by her side and watch over her until she's ready to go home. While he was sitting by her side, he was on the phone talking to the board.<p>

Prof. Sumdac: "I know we have the meeting to repair the damage Powel did to my company. But I can't do it right now. You see, my daughter had suffered a minor accident and I need to be by her side until she feels better. Just move the meeting to next Thursday and I'll call you when my daughter is up. Thank you."

He hung up his phone and rubbed the temples of his head. It's one thing in taking care of the company that was going on a downward spiral thanks of Powel, it's another looking after Sari after what she's been through. He couldn't balance one thing after another. As he was contemplating this issue, Sari overheard him and slowly opened her eyes. Looking at her father, she sighed and told him in a calming manner.

Sari: "Dad, why don't you go to the meeting and repair your company's reputation. I'm going to be all right. Besides, you've been here for three days and you didn't leave my side since."

Sumdac heard her daughter and turned to her, feeling a little guilty for what happened to her.

Prof. Sumdac: "I can't Sari. You see, I've been trapped as a prisoner for Megatron for almost a month and the only thing I could think of is you. Ever since you came to me, I had to take good care of you, even though I was a little strict. But that is because I love you and would do anything to protect you. Even if I was free from that vile place, the first thing I would do is have you in my arms."

Sari heard that a smiled, knowing that he cares for her more then his company. Issac then slouched down and was a little sadden about something else.

Prof. Sumdac: "After all, all this was my fault. If I haven't told you the truth sooner, then you wouldn't have been in this predicament. I mean, look at you! You're so, so…"

That's when Sari interrupted him and said what he was going to finish.

Sari: "Different? Yeah, I know… Everyone told me that. But you don't have to beat yourself up because of me. See, it was my fault as well. I was the one who decided to use my key to upgrade myself. I was the one that nearly blow up the city and almost took the life of my closest friend."

Sari cringed at the fact she stabbed Bubblebee, her closest friend she ever had, in the chest plate. Shaking that thought out, she continued her conversation with her father.

Sari: "Besides, you shouldn't worry about me. The Autobots have been taken real good care of me since you were captured. I mean, their guardianship was a little sloppy. But they managed to keep me out of trouble, mostly. And even if you didn't tell me the truth, I would've find out by now. Not to mention that I would still love you even if it goes down to that."

The professor listened in and was surprised by this. Even after she found out about the truth of her existence, she was extremely mad at him. But after the incident with Masterson, she was able to apologize to him and protect him from the Masterson Unit that was attached to Starscream's body. Optimus was right on one thing. She needed some time to cool off. Who would've thought that one moment would bring her back to him? Turning to her, he wanted to know something.

Prof. Sumdac: "So, does that mean we're a family again?"

Sari simply smiled warmly and responded back.

Sari: "Of course. You might have keep my truth from me, but you are still my daddy."

Within that moment, the two accepted each other's apology by giving each other a heart-warming hug. It was then that they have become a family again. While they were hugging, someone walked into the med bay and saw this moment in front of his optics. That person was none other then the Autobots medical officer, Ratchet. Looking at this moment, he cleared his voice processor and interrupted.

Ratchet: "I see you are feeling a little better."

The two immediately stop hugging and looked at Ratchet. Sari then panicked and tried to calm down.

Sari: "Ratchet! I didn't know… I thought that you were… How long have you been standing there for?"

Ratchet shook his head and answered her in a respected manner.

Ratchet: "Not too long. Though I could see you two finally made up."

He then approached the terminal and checked to see Sari's status. Issac then started to feel concern and asked the Autobot about her.

Prof. Sumdac: "Well Ratchet, how is she? Is she going to be all right?"

After looking through the data, Ratchet sighed in relief and told the professor what he thinks.

Ratchet: "Looks like she's functioning normally. There are no abnormalities in her body and no signs of another All Spark overload. She's apparently back to normal."

Both Issac and Sari looked at each other and were glad that she's doing fine. But Ratchet continued on his diagnosis.

Ratchet: "However, I might need her to remain at the med bay for one more night for a few tests. There's no telling if there are any other problems in her body."

Issac heard that and lowered his head for a moment.

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh, I see…"

There was a bit of silence in the room until Sari came up with something.

Sari: "Hey Ratchet, can I ask you something."

The medical officer heard her and answered back with his optics on the computer.

Ratchet: "Sure thing kiddo. Ask away. I'm all audio receptors."

Thinking about how to summarize her questions, she took a deep breath and went on with it.

Sari: "I was just wondering, what happened to me when I lost control?"

Ratchet stopped what he's doing and peeked back to see her.

Ratchet: "Now why do you want to know about that?"

The young techno organic thought this through and continued on with her questioning.

Sari: "Well, the moment I upgraded myself, I thought I have everything under control. But just as I was finishing with that rock monster, my body went in a killing frenzy, destroying everything that got in my way. I don't understand why that happened so fast. Do you know how that happened?"

Ratchet paused for the moment and was trying to figure out how to answer her question. Knowing that she would want to know the question, he turned to her and told her straight on.

Ratchet: "I don't know how to put this to you Sari, but I'll make it as simple as I could."

He then opened a compartment on him and took something out. Sari looked on and wondered what he was doing. But the moment he took something out of the compartment, she soon realized what he was carrying. On the palm of his servo was a futuristic key she always held on to since she was a child. Looking at it, she could tell what it is.

Sari: "Hey! That's my key!"

Ratchet: "That's right, it's your key. I'm pretty sure you already know that the key held the power of the All Spark from within. The only way any equipment and machine would work is by inserting the key into it and the energy activates on its own. But that key did create problems, like the birth of the Dinobots, Black Aracnia almost draining the planet of life, even Megatron brought back to life. But apparently this key certainly has a mind of its own that… Well… Why don't I show it to you."

He went back to the computer and typed a few key sequences. Upon doing it, the screen changed and showed a diagram of the key on the left side and a 3D model of a teenage Sari on the right. Both Sumdacs looked at the screen and notice the key had light in it but faded to darkness as light emanated through Sari's body with multiple arrows pointing to the right. With the screen showing the image, Ratchet went back to explaining things.

Ratchet: "As you can see through this graph here, your key is the main power source for the All Spark. Powerful enough to bring a dead mech to life and dangerous enough if it falls into the wrong hands. When you use the key to upgrade yourself, the energy was transferred from the key into you. This could explain why you body overloaded. It also explains why the key no longer works, as proven when I was trying to repair Bubblebee with it."

As the two listened in on Ratchet's theory, Sari put her hands up and was confused by it.

Sari: "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Back up. So you mean to tell me that I'm now a walking All Spark bomb?"

She quickly turned her head away and couldn't believe what she just heard. Her father could tell she was reacting badly by all of this and tried to comfort her while Ratchet eases her hurt.

Ratchet: "Just be glad that I used my EMP gun on you to stop the All Spark overload or else the whole city would be lost. Luckily, I've managed to rewire some circuitry on you and bypass the mods that caused your malfunction. So it would seem you won't go into another overload anytime soon."

Listening to the diagnosis, Sari looked back at the medic and wanted to know something else.

Sari: "What do you mean by bypass?"

Ratchet lowered his head and wondered how he had to say it. Thinking of no other options, he looked up to her and told her straight forward.

Ratchet: "As far as I know it, most of your mods must've suffered through a lot damage during your overload and were on the verge of shutting down. To prevent that from happening I had no other choice but to disable those mods until you learn how to control them properly."

Sari: "So you're saying I'm now defenseless."

Knowing that didn't work out, the medical bot tried to make a few bright sides out of the whole mess.

Ratchet: "Well, not entirely. I would seem your energy blasters from your hands are the only one that were not infected, and you still have some strength, speed, and agility of a Cybertronian. And I still don't know if there are other mods in your body I didn't check yet. Wise option is to take my advice and take things slow so that way you could get use to your new body."

Upon finishing his theory, he approached the Sumdacs and gave Sari her key.

Ratchet: "Here take this. I know it's drained of energy, but you can keep it as a memory."

Sari looked at the key and understood what he was saying. Sure the key did some bad things since then, but it did help her a lot. It helped her in searching for All Spark shards, detecting any energon signature, even used it to operate machinery just to help her friends. Starring at the key, she smiled and took it from his servo.

Sari: "Thanks Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled and nodded back. He then looked at the professor and told him to leave.

Ratchet: "Professor Sumdac, why don't you head back to the tower? Your company needs your help in fixing its reputation."

The professor looked at Ratchet and was a little unsure at that decision.

Prof. Sumdac: "You sure that is wise? I need to stay beside Sari just so I could take care of her."

Ratchet chuckled a little bit and told him it was all right.

Ratchet: "Don't worry about her. I'll watch over her through the night and let you know if something comes up. Bubblebee will take her home first thing in the morning."

Still, Issac doesn't know if he would do that. That's when Sari comes in and told him her thoughts.

Sari: "Dad, just go home. I'll be all right for one night."

He looked at his daughter and could tell that she would be fine with her friends.

Prof. Sumdac: "If that's what you want, then I guess I'll leave."

Sari smiled and knew he was going to follow her advice. Ratchet helped the professor leave Sari's big berth by offering a servo. Once Issac was on his palm Ratchet lowered him to the floor and told him something else.

Ratchet: "I'll have Bulkhead take you to the tower. He wants to ask you for a quick favor."

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh sure Ratchet, that will be nice."

The moment Issac left the Med Bay, the doctor turned to Sari and told her to get some rest.

Ratchet: "And you should be recharging for the night. You've been through too much after your upgrade."

Sari nodded and rested back on the berth, sill looking at the medic.

Sari: "Thanks Ratchet. Night…"

Ratchet smiled and left the medical ward, leaving Sari to sleep peacefully on the berth. While she was sleeping, she held on to her key at the palm of her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter. What do you think? Love it hate it? Well I know its just the beginning of the story, I'm pretty sure the chapters will get better in the near future. Next chapter will be her having a bad dream, an apology for Bumblebee, and her coming back home. Please Review.<strong>


	2. The Dream

**You know, I got to admit that the first chapter of my story did so well. I started it out as a way to try something new being that most of my stories involved the Teen Titans. And now I got two reviews and my hit counter is up to 122 hits. One reviewer, who's name is Rose Jennison, says she thinks it's a good start and was ashamed that Sari rarely appeared in the third season. Though she did stated that my grammar needs a little work. But hey, I'm using Word to write my stories and it never looks through all the errors I've made. Not to mention I've proofread my chapters before I post them up so I always have the tendency to miss a few things here and there. And Dark Maiden95 says that the story look pretty interesting. At least I've got supporters on my story. Now let's move on to Chapter two of this story. Here, Sari gets a strange dream that would involve her overload. She apologized to Bumblebee of her unexpected attack. And she finally comes back home after being away from Sumdac Tower for a long time. Just sit back and enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Sari Sumdac**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Dream<p>

_Sari's world was completely dark, as she couldn't see a thing. Her mind was telling her that she was asleep at the time so she let that one slide. But just as she was sleeping, she felt a little warm. She guessed that the sun must be out by now. Thinking about that, she began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. But as she opened them fully, she wasn't in the Autobot's med bay. Instead, she was shocked to see the city of Detroit all in ruins._

_All around her, she saw buildings crumbling, cars on fire, and bodies of citizens who must've succumb to sudden destruction. Far away in front of her is Sumdac Tower, which looked like it was on the worse of conditions. The windows are broken and it looks like it's on the verge of teetering off the metal pole. Sari looked on and was horrified by what she was seeing. She then started to wonder how all this happened in a matter of seconds. Just as she was thinking about, she saw a wave of jets flying through the sky. At first, she thought it was the Calvary, but when she got a closer look, she soon notices the Decepticon insignia on their wings. Soon, she found her answer. The Decepticons have taken over the city! She had to get help and fast before its too late. But just as she was about to find her firends…_

_Bumblebee: "Sari…"_

_The young Sumdac then got startled by what she heard from behind and turned around to see what was that. Turns out, she was more disturbed at what was behind her. All in front of her were the Autobots all in a complete wreck with them offline. Optimus Prime had his spark ripped out of him. Ratchet had his arms and legs torn off. Bulkhead had his head chopped off and his demolition ball was removed so forcefully. And Powl was ripped to pieces to the point where they were unrecognizable. But then, she looked down and saw her best friend Bumblebee still online, but barely on the verge of termination. His body model was scratched and dented with energon leaking on the deep wounds. The young bot slowly lifted his head up and his optics were set to the young girl._

_Bumblebee: "Sari… Help me…"_

_Sari was scared out of her mind and didn't know what to do. She doesn't have the key that could save him nor does she know how to repair him. As she was trying to figure things out, a big shadow loomed over her. She slowly turned back around and was scared to death at none other then the Decepticon leader, Megatron. Megatron looked down at the young techno organic and had a devious smile on his face._

_Megatron: "Excellent work, my young apprentice."_

_Sari blinked a couple of times and wondered what he meant by apprentice. Looking down, she noticed something on the reflection of the leader's leg. Taking a closer look, she soon realizes that she was completely different. Instead of her usual dress, she was wearing a robotic armor outfit with purple and black design, her hands were metallic and were completely sharp, her chest had a red diamond, and her helmet had no pigtails on top but showed a Decepticon symbol on her dome. But the one thing she noticed was that her eyes were blood red, a true sign of a Decepticon. Sari's eyes were wide in pure disbelief and now found out the truth. That she was the one who attacked her friends and offline them in seconds. Megatron then looked up and spotted one of the Autobots still moving._

_Megatron: "It would seem one of them is still online. Finish him off."_

_Sari listened in and for some strange reason; her body seems to be moving on its own accord. She began to panic and tries to stop herself from approaching him. But still, her body was on autopilot and it wouldn't listen to her one bit. The moment she approached Bumblebee, her forearms opened up and revealed her blades, which were glowing crimson purple. The yellow bot looked up to her and was afraid of what would happen, so he tried to reason with her._

_Bumblebee: "Sari… Please… Don't…"_

_The young girl looked down at her friend and remained silent for a few seconds. Sari wanted to say 'I'm trying' to her friend but it was in her mind. Instead, her mouth said something else in a dark, twisted, sinister voice._

_Sari: "As you wish, my master."_

_She then raised her blade high into the air and was ready to give out the final blow. Bumblebee just shut his optics and was ready for his end. At the same time, Sari screamed in her mind as her blades hit the backside of her friend where his spark is located._

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Sari sat up out of her berth and yelled out loud.<p>

Sari: "NO!"

Her eyes snapped open and she was breathing profusely with cold sweat dripping down her face. Taking a deep breath, she looked around and found out where she was. She was sitting on the cold berth in Ratchet's med bay room of the Autobot's base. She turned to the screen and noticed her heart, or spark, was beating extremely fast, but slowed down after her immediate wake. Realizing where she was, she took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Sari: "It was just a dream…"

She immediately laid back on the berth and tried to relax herself. Looking up at the window, she soon notice that it was still night out and the sun hasn't come out yet. She then looked at her hand and flexed it, trying to contemplate the dream she had.

Sari: "Still… It all felt too real…"

Starring at her hand, she wondered what that dream meant. Could it be her future, or a reminder of what happened during her overload? Either case, she was glad that was over with. Sighing to herself, she laid on the bed and went back to sleep, hoping she doesn't have that dream again.

* * *

><p>When the morning came, Sari was heading back home after staying in the Autobot base for recovering from her overload. After she got up, Ratchet did one more checkup on her incase she had some abnormalities. Thankfully, there was nothing but he was a little unsure if there will be new mods in her system he hasn't checked yet. But he did clear her so that way she can go home and relax for a bit. Now she's in Bumblebee's vehicle mode heading back to Sumdac Tower.<p>

Though she was glad to head back home, she was still a little tired. After the dream she had, she didn't get any sleep and fear that she might relive that experience. Seeing the image of the city and ruin and all of her friends' offline is disturbing. But the one thing that was truly haunting was her killing her best friend right in front of her and she was a complete Decepticon! That would be the image that she will never forget. And for good reason too. For this brought her back to the moment she stabbed Bumblebee in the chest plate during her overload. And looking into his optics, she realized she had made a dreadful mistake. Now she's in his vehicle mode feeling very uncomfortable since she left the base. She wanted to say something to him and doesn't know how to say it. And even if she does say something, how will he accept it. As she was trying to think about it, she heard her friend's voice on the radio.

Bumblebee: "Sari? Are you okay?"

Sari snapped out of it as she heard her fiend's worry. Looking down at the radio she pretended to be happy.

Sari: "Uh… Sure… Why you ask?"

There was a bit of silence until he started to spoke up.

Bumblebee: "Because you've been quite ever since we left the base. Is there anything you want to talk about? You can go ahead and tell me. I am your best friend after all."

This gave Sari a blinking of her eyes. He wants to talk to her after what she put him through? She couldn't believe it. Her thoughts then went back to the dream she had when she killed him along with the incident during the overload. She still wants to talk about it, but she doesn't know how to react. How she's going to tell him that?

Bumblebee: "Hello? Cybertron to Sari. Are you there Sari?"

Again, Sari got out of her trance and regained her composure.

Sari: "Oh… Yeah, I'm here. I was just thinking that's all."

Bumblebee: "Thinking? About what?"

The young techno organic looked at the window to see the view and wondered what to say. She doesn't want to give him too much information but at least she wants to make it simple. That's when she noticed the destruction she caused throughout the streets after her upgrade. Watching all the cleaning and garbage bots clean up the mess, she came up with a good way to answer his question. So she started to say it straight on.

Sari: "About what happened when I upgraded myself. I just cannot believe that I lost complete control over my body, and nearly blew up the city. What was I thinking?"

Bumblebee heard all this and decided to make her feel a little happy.

Bumblebee: "It wasn't your fault Sari. It was nothing but a freak accident and you didn't know that key could overload in you. And besides, no one got hurt and you're still in one piece after all that mess."

Sari then shrugged her shoulders and sighed to herself, knowing he would say that.

Sari: "Yeah… About that… I just want to say I'm sorry about me stabbing you in the chest plate. I didn't really mean to do that. My body just went on its own with me along for the ride. I hope you're not mad at me for doing that."

The car was quiet until the yellow bot responded back.

Bumblebee: "No need to apologize Sar. See, it was my fault too. I thought I would save you since you saved me from that rock monster. I was a little ahead of myself and didn't know you would do that. You know me, always getting into trouble. But you don't have to feel bad about yourself. Ratchet fixed me up in no time flat. Who'd thought Ratchet was a good medic."

Sari listened in and could tell that he wasn't mad at her. Heck, he even said he made a mistake in saving her. So she wasn't alone on this boat of guilt. Looking down at the radio, she started to feel a little better.

Sari: "So… Does that mean we're still friends?"

Bumblebee: "Oh come on Sari. You know you always be my friend till the very end."

Sari smiled, knowing that Bumblebee accepted her apology and she accepted his. As she was happy about her apology, Bumblebee changed the subject and told her what he found.

Bumblebee: "Well, we're here. Sumdac Tower. Welcome home."

Sari looked up and saw her home towering over all of Detroit. It's windows shining due to the sun's reflection and it looked so futuristic. Starring at the beauty of the building, she smiled and was glad to come back.

Sari: "Yeah… Good to be home."

In a matter of minutes, Bumblebee drove to the building and parked at the main entrance. Once there, Sari got out of the driver's seat and was feeling better then ever. She then turned to her friend and nodded happily.

Sari: "Thanks for taking me home Bee."

Bumblebee: "Oh don't mention it. Just helping out a friend in need is all."

The two remain quiet until Sari spoke up.

Sari: "Hey! I got it. Why don't you come up with me to my room? We can hang out some more."

Bumblebee was about to saw something until he heard Optimus's voice on the comm.

Optimus Prime: _"Bumblebee, I need you to head back to base. We've picked up an energon signature of Lugnut and we might need all the help we could get."_

Bumblebee: "Got it boss bot."

Once he turned off the comm. he told his friend the bad news.

Bumblebee: "Sorry. Optimus wants me back to the base for a Decepticon sighting. Maybe we can do it another time all right."

The young teenager sighed to herself and could tell he has work to do.

Sari: "Sure Bee. I understand. You go get em'."

To that end, Bumblebee transformed on of his car doors into his arm and placed a siren on top of his roof. With his arm transforming back to the door, he sped to the base with his siren on. As he drove away, Sari just looked on and groaned to herself. She should've been with Bumblebee kicking some Decepticon ass but she couldn't. After Ratchet's final check up, he specifically told her to not go on any missions until she can control her new form. That got her kind of upset but she has to follow his advice anyways unless she wants to overload her body more. Besides, this will give her a break from being with the Autobots for weeks. While she was waving to her friend, she heard a familiar voice.

Prof. Sumdac: "Welcome home Sari!"

She then turned around and saw her father welcoming her with open arms. Being that she couldn't contain herself, she rushed up to him and hugged him back.

Sari: "Thanks daddy! It's good to be home!"

Once they were done with the hug, the two got up the steps and were going to enter the main doors.

Prof. Sumdac: "So Sari, how does it feel to finally come back home after what you've been through?"

Sari then sighed to herself and understood what he meant. The first time she went back home, she was still mad that Issac didn't tell her the truth. The second time was after Powl revealed that Sari was a protoform that was infused with Sumdac's DNA and she has to return to base for a scan and checkup. Now that all of it's out of the way and after the whole malfunction issue, she can finally get back home with her father and finally relax from all the mess she caused. Closing her eyes, she looked at her father and smiled.

Sari: "Well after what I've been through all these days, at least I can finally call this place home. The moment I get up there, all I'm going to do is head into my room and crash."

So the two entered the building and things will finally be peaceful. Well, almost. For the moment they got up to their house…

* * *

><p>Sari: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Issac covered his ears upon hearing her daughter's scream. When she was done screaming, she was still freaking out.

Sari: "What happened to my room!"

The young teenage looked on and was disgusted by what she saw. Since Powell kicked her out of the tower, he hired Masterson for military purposes and used her room as one of the labs. Sadly, when Masterson took over her place, he didn't clean it up one bit. The bed was a complete mess, there were parts scattered all over the floor, the desk was a wreck, the jukebox she usually has looked like it was abused, and her closet was filled with garbage. She could even see both Sparkplug and Tutor Bot all in shambles, preferably because Masterson used them as personal servants one time. Sumdac looked at her daughter and could tell the reaction of her room.

Prof. Sumdac: "Yes, well… While you were away, Masterson kind of used your room as his own lab. Judging by the looks of it, he was making himself comfortable."

Sari turned to her father and was really upset about all of this.

Sari: "Comfortable? You call this comfortable? LOOK AT MY ROOM! IT'S TRASHED!"

She then turned to what was left of her robot dog and tutor and was depressed at what happened to them.

Sari: "Oh poor Sparkplug and Tutor Bot. What had Masterson done to you two?"

The professor then sighed to himself and knew that her reaction would be bad the moment she saw her room. So he placed his hand on her shoulder and eased her troubled mind.

Prof. Sumdac: "Now I know this looks bad. But once we clean this up, your room will be good as new. Okay?"

Sari listened to her father and nodded in approval. Her father smiled and knew she felt a little bit comfortable.

Prof. Sumdac: "That's better… Now dinner will be ready shortly. I'll let you know when its time."

With that said, he left Sari alone in her room, letting her get use to what happened. Looking around at her room, and sighed to herself and couldn't believe what happened to her place.

Sari: "Great… So much for sleeping in my own bed. Looks like I better clean this place up."

So she started to pick up a few things that looked a little hazardous even for her.

Sari: "Blea… I can't believe what that creep did to this place. Almost looks like a pigsty in here."

She then picked up a dirty sock and pinched her nose after smelling the stench of it.

Sari: "Phew… Apparently, he doesn't know how to wash his own clothes. They REEK!"

She turned to the full-length mirror near her dresser and saw that it was covered with a dirty lab coat. Groaning to herself, she headed to the mirror and removed the coat. But upon doing that, she saw her reflection and was surprised by it. She never got a good look at herself for a while and after all the craziness she'd been through, she never got the chance. But now that she did, she couldn't believe what she was looking at and was completely speechless.

Sari: "Wow… Everyone was right. I do look different."

She began to turn around to get a full view, slowly realizing what happened to her. From what she could understand was that she was now a teenage, no older then sixteen. She was a foot and a half taller then her usual height. In fact, she was little taller then her father. Her body filled out a little nicely with perky breasts, flat waist, and her hips have small curves. Even her clothes looked completely different. Her yellow/orange dress looks more teenagish with her sleeves that have fingerless gloves, a chocker around her neck, and where her key use to be now is a dome blue orb. She no longer was wearing her rain boots anymore. Instead, she was wearing slip on sneakers with long socks what go all the way up to the middle of her thighs. What she finds strange was that her elbows and knees had some mysterious indents on them along with her waist, like they were designed for action figures. Her guess is that since she's a robot, or half Cybertronian, those indents would mean that she has joints. But then she looked at her face and could tell that has changed extremely. Her once wide face was now oval and gave her the look of a young woman. Her red hair was still the same, though it was a little short, but her pigtails were different. Instead of sticking out of the sides of her head and were a little long, these pigtails were a little short and were sticking out to the back of her head. But what made her shocked by her looks were her eyes. Instead of is dark maroon red color it was bright sky blue. And not just ordinary blue color, they were special type of blue. Her pupils were dark sky blue but the outside of her eyes were a lighter shades of blue, almost like that of an Autobot, but a little reversed. Sari took a couple of poses in the mirror and was beginning to like her look.

Sari: "So that's what I look like if I'm a teenage. I look really cool!"

She then decides to test something out. Getting a closer look in the mirror, she decided to make some funny faces she usually does when she was a child. She did a couple of tongue sticking, face stretching, and the occasional eyelid dropping. Doing all of that she realized that her face was tight and doesn't make her cute anymore. Stopping her faces, she sighed to herself and knew her childhood was long gone.

Sari: "My face looks so old. No wonder why adults never had fun. But still, I can't believe I'm a full-blown teenager! I never thought my key could turn me into older girl when I upgrade myself."

Just then she remembered her key Ratchet gave her. She quickly took her key out of her pocket and slowly starred at it. She couldn't believe her key could not only upgrade herself to help save her friends, but also gave her a new body to boot. But then, she knew her key was drained of all of its energy as all the power of the All Spark was transferred into her. She didn't expect that to happen. But then, it was her key she was talking about. Optimus told her after the battle with Megatron that the key was now the only powerful object imaginable since the All Spark dispersed almost everywhere. In fact, Optimus said to her that the All Spark choose her for a reason. But then there were a lot of questions that need to be answered. Why did the All Spark choose her to be its guardian? What was her purpose in being its protector? Does it have something to do with her being a techno organic? Those were the type of questions swirling in her head. But just as she was trying to figure things out…

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari! Dinner's ready!"

Sari heard his father and sighed to herself.

Sari: "Oh well… I'll find my answer soon. Right now, time for me to get some real food."

She quickly left her room and headed to the kitchen for some grub she can actually eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that takes care of that chapter. Took longer then expected. At least it wasn't longer then the last story I did. That was a complete nightmare. Oh before I go, I need a quick favor from anyone who's reading the story. As you saw at the beginning of the chapter, I couldn't get the anatomy of Cybertronian's straight. Oh sure I could get a few things, optics=eyes, chest plate=chest, servo=hands. But there are some body parts that I can't put together for Cybertronian standards. If anyone knows the body parts between human and Cybertronian, give me a review or email me. Okay, so in the next chapter, Sari has some questions she needs to ask her father about this secret he kept from her for so long. How's he going to respond to that? Stay tune and find out. Please Review.<strong>


	3. Explanation

**Got another chapter all ready for all of you. Now this one in incredibly short, like about three to four pages. Heck, it's the shortest one I've ever done in a long, long, time. And trust me, I've had many stories with chapters that are forty, fifty, and maybe sixty pages long and that was grueling. But at least on the bright side, I can update this story quicker then the others so I don't have to worry about it. All right, let's see what was going on. Got another review from Dark Maiden95 who said that she was glad that Sari apologized to Bumblebee for what happened and he forgave her. I just wanted to add some clarity being that they are best friends and they needed to make their amends for what happened between the two. Not to mention I got 82 hits from the last chapter. So I guess that means I'm on a roll. Now let's continue on with this story. Here in chapter three, Sari wants to know more as to why her father kept this secret away from her till recently. How's he going to react to that? Let's take a read in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Sari**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Explanation<p>

At Sumdac Tower, both Issac and Sari were at the dining room, having their first dinner they had together in a long time. For Issac, He never had a decent meal for weeks. All Megatron's lackeys ever gave him was bread and water. Ask for Sari, she was lucky she was going to eat some real food. Since she stayed with the Autobots after getting kicked out of her home, they tried to make her feel comfortable. Of course, Bumblebee and Bulkhead's idea was to serve her dinner, but their idea for dinner was a little stomach turning. So up to that point, the Autobots decided to take her out for some fast food and snacks, since that's the only thing she will crave. They even chipped in to give her a Thanksgiving meal at Boston Market. Now that she's back home, she can now have some food that won't give her a stomach ache or have tooth rot. As they were eating, Sari's father started to tell her some important news.

Prof. Sumdac: "While you were in the med bay last night Sari, Bulkhead talked to me about something important on the way back here. You see, they can't contact Cybertron because they don't have Omega Supreme and with no other way of communicating, they can't warn Cybertron about this Decepticon spy. So they come up with the only solution, to build a spacebridge here on Earth. Now since I've learned about spacebridges while I was held captive and Bulkhead is the expert, he came to me for some help. For one they need a place to put the spacebridge. The problem with that is when they do build it, the Decepticons might find out of attack it. So I told him that they might built it on top of Sumdac Tower. It's roof you make room for something that big and the defense barrier I've se up would help protect it from any Decepticon attack. In fact, Bulkhead is coming here later on tonight to help begin construction. And the sooner we get that bridge finished, the better."

But Sari didn't listen as she was spaced out while eating her meal. She did look up at his face a couple of times just to pay attention to him for a few seconds. But as she looked at him, she turned her head back thinking about something else. Since last night, Sumdac apologized for keeping this secret from her and everything was all right once more. But then, there were still some questions that were racing in her head. Like why he kept that secret for so long. Why he didn't tell her sooner? Or how come she didn't expect anything different about her until the wound on her elbow. Or even make some friends or go to school like other kids. As all those questions to spinning in her mind…"

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari…"

The teenager snapped out of it and looked at her father, trying not to feel a little depressed.

Sari: "Yeah dad. What is it?"

The professor looked at her and was a little worried about her.

Prof. Sumdac: "Well, are you all right? You've been a little quiet as of late. Is your food a little cold?"

Sari blinked a couple of times and shook her head a lot.

Sari: "No! Of course not! The food it great! Best I had in weeks. It's just that…"

She then trailed off, not knowing what to say to him. Issac cocked his head and was wondering what she was trying to say.

Prof. Sumdac: "It's just what?"

Sari kept on thinking about it and didn't know how to tell him this. Finally, with her father looking down at her, she had no choice but to tell him.

Sari: "It's just that… I know that we've made up after what happened days ago. I just want to know why you kept this secret from me? I mean I can understand that you've keeping this secret all my years to protect me. But what I really need to know why you actually kept it."

Issac stopped eating and remained silent, not knowing what to do. Sure they apologized about the whole ordeal. But it sounds like Sari wanted to know more about this secret. So he sighed to himself and told him what she needs to know.

Prof. Sumdac: "Well Sari, there are many reasons why I kept that secret from you. But they were reasonable. For one, when you came into my life, you've bonded to me so quick that I had no choice then to be a father to you. Another thing is that when the media got word of you I didn't know what to say. I cannot say that I found you in the pod, nor explain to them that you were a liquid metal body, or protoform as Prowl said. So I had to do what I need to do. I told them that I have adopted you. The public actually believed me and accepted the that I adopted you. I was lucky that no one did research and found out that I was lying. If they did, they would've taken you away from me. That was the one thing I don't want to happen.

Sari then rolled her eyes around and remembered when she found out something completely shocking.

Sari: "Right… Until Powell showed me I have no records of my existence and kicked me out of my home. That was the most shocking part of my life. Well, second most shocking anyways. The first shocking was the exposed circuits on my elbow. So why kept it from me till now?"

Sumdac lowered his head and explained the other reason.

Prof. Sumdac: "Finally, I kept this secret to protect you. It's the reason why I kept you in the tower for so long, to not let you leave without me by your side. Even if I take you to school, I didn't think that would work. If they ask for your birth certificate or social security number, I couldn't give it to them being that you don't have a record of your birth. And even if I let you in, I don't know what would happen if you fall and hurt yourself, as proved back with that incident with the space bridge.

Sari shook her head and now understood what he meant by that.

Sari: "Well that explains why I was forbidden to go to school. Never really thought that would happen."

Issac looked at his daughter and found out that she was feeling a little depressed by this. So he did that only thing he could do. Give her some clarity.

Prof. Sumdac: "Look Sari, I know what I did was wrong and I regretted it since you came to me. But you need to understand I had to protect you just because I love you. I mean, just think about what would happen if the world found out the truth. They would separate us for a long time. They would experiment on you, dissect you, and find out what makes you tick. Even worse, they might use you as a weapon more dangerous then a nuclear bomb."

Hearing that, Sari chuckled and thought of something else.

Sari: "Thank goodness Powell didn't find out what I really am. If he did, he would've made me as a military robot. That would've made him more rich."

Sumdac then interrupted her and finished what he was trying to say.

Prof. Sumdac: "Besides, I was going to tell you the truth sooner when this incident with Megatron started. But you left so quick that I never got the chance finishing what I was going to say. But apparently, you found out about the truth before I could say it. Indeed you were angry about it, but at least you now understand why I had to keep it. So do you still consider me as a father after all of that?"

Sari listened in and now understood why her father kept this from her for so long. With a smile on her face, she responded in the nicest way possible.

Sari: "Duh dad… We've been over this before. I still think we are a family, even if it was after what happened. But there is one condition."

Prof. Sumdac: "And what is that?"

She then look at him seriously and told him in a stern expression.

Sari: "That we will never keep secrets from each other. And as families, we will always tell the truth, no matter what. Agreed."

Her father listened to her and nodded back.

Prof. Sumdac: "Agreed…"

Sari smiled and knew her father will never keep secrets from her ever again. When that was out of the way, the young teenager finished up her meal and hand her father her plate.

Sari: "Can I have more please? Apparently I'm hungrier then I thought."

Sumdac nodded as he took her plate and gave her a second helping as they continued on with their dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter three. Now I know that it's short and I know that it sounded a little repetitive, but I just want to make sure this chapter runs smoothly with the story. Oh, and that last bit where Sari was feeling a little hungry. Well keep reading and you'll be in for a big surprise. But for now on the next chapter, Sari cleans up her room while trying out her powers. This one is going to be really interesting. Please Review.<strong>


	4. Test Drive

**Another chapter posted in the books. Sorry if this was a little late. I mean this is a short chapter and all, but I've been a little busy with another interactive story I was doing. Took a little while then I expected. But now I'm back and ready for round four. But first, let me give you what happened on the last chapter. Got another one from Dark Maiden95 who said that she likes my chapters so far. Still, I wonder if others are thinking that my story was good. If anyone thinks my story is great just like Dark Maiden95, let me know. Review me if you wish. The hits counter is also good as well, moving up to 104 hits. Let's hope these hits keep on coming in this chapter. As Sari continued cleaning her room, she decided to test out a few of her abilities. Also, she discovered a new ability she never expects before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or Sari**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Test Drive<p>

Immediately after dinner, Sari went back to cleaning her room from Masterson's takeover. Since her father was with Bulkhead beginning construction of the spacebridge, Sari had to do the clean up all by herself. Still, it was too much of a mess for her. And with most of the stuff trashed, she has to replace her furniture and reorganize her closet and the like. While removing some dirty laundry in her dresser, she sighed and was getting annoyed.

Sari: "Oh man… Is there a place where Masterson didn't take over? God, he doesn't know the first thing of cleaning."

As she was done with one problem, she looked at the floor and noticed other things that were left behind. Looking down, she spotted multiple pieces of what appears to be machines or robots. But the way they look it was hard to tell about which machine or robot is which. Sighing to herself, she picked up a piece of scrap and examined it.

Sari: "You know, for someone who is a psychotic genius, he rarely finishes his work. This will take me forever to figure this stuff out."

But the moment she said that, an idea popped into her head. She knows that she doesn't have the most of the mods for the moment due to the fact that most of them were connected to the All Spark power in her. But luckily, she still has her hand blasters and they were operational. And Ratchet did say she needs to start taking things slow and practice with her abilities. So with a sly smile, she looked at the window showing the view of Detroit and had her eyes gleaming.

Sari: "Hmm… Unless I get a little more created…"

After five to ten minutes, Sari managed to gather anything unfinished or broken. Once she was done with that, she looked at the pile of twisted metal and damaged circuits and smiled.

Sari: "All right… I think that's everything. Now let's give this body a test drive."

Pushing the button on her remote, the window to her balcony slowly opened up and revealed the night cool air. When it was opened fully, she picked up on of the pieces of junk and walked out to the balcony. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the sky and was ready.

Sari: "Okay… Here goes nothing!"

She then positions herself like a baseball pitcher and launched it high into the air. Sari was amazed at how far she threw the object. Ratchet was right that she had other abilities that aren't connected to her All Spark energy. Being that it's too far away, she used her other abilities to make it work. Closing her eyes, she reopens them and they were glowing bright blue. Within her vision, she saw what appears to be a targeting sensor that would lock on to her target. Looking for the thing she threw, her target sensor locked on to the target and zoomed it in to see the piece of junk. That part gave Sari a bit vision problem as she never expected her eyes to zoom into an object really close before. But that is something she needs to get use to being that she is now half Cybertronian. Once she got a long range on her target she smiled and was ready for the next phase.

Sari: "Gotcha…"

With her sights get on her target, she lifted her hand up and concentrated hard. Within seconds, her hand opened up revealing her circuitry and a blur orb emanated out of her hand. Sari look down at the orb and was amazed at how bright it is. Before then, her orbs weren't as powerful enough, but now it would appear that this orb seems to be stronger then the last. Her guess was that the power of the All Spark must've recharged her orbs to make them more powerful then before. Wondering if the firepower is strong, she aimed it at the random piece of junk and fired at it. The orb flew at blinding speed and hurtled towards its target. The moment if reaches its target, the junk exploded and a firework display of blue energy. Sari watched on and was amazed by what just happened. Not only that her orbs are powerful, but they can actually destroy things in one go. Watching in awe, she was speechless but yet excited at the same time.

Sari: "Cool! Let's try that again!"

So she picked up another one, launched it, and fired it with her hand blaster. And once again, the orb hit the next piece of trash and exploded. Really satisfied by it, she continued on with her targeting practice. For fifteen minutes she had been using her abilities to shoot off debris from the sky. And thanks to her throwing ability and targeting sensor, she can accurately pinpoint what she was hitting at. She even started to get a little created and fired her orbs in different ways. There was one when she fired from her back. Another when she fired it over her shoulder. She then did it with two hands after throwing multiple things at the same time. There was even one time where she tossed another junk head into the air and fired her energy orb at it. And for the coop de grease, she threw more junk at the window and sued the both hands to make her energy orb bigger and stronger. She started to throw the big orb right at the pile of trash and blew up in a huge explosion. With that out of the way, Sari watched on and was proud at what she had accomplished.

Sari: "All right! I'm starting to like this!"

She was going to continue with her experimentation until she heard a knock at the door.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari? Can you open the door? I heard a noise in there. Is everything okay?"

Sari turns back to the door and realized who it was.

Sari: "Oh slag! It's dad! The noise from my blast caught his attention. Gotta act fast."

Quickly, she closed off her blaster and returned her hand to normal. She then left the balcony and pushed the remote button to close the window. When all that was out of the way, she rushed to the door and opened it. That's when she saw her father at the door and for some reason, he looks a little sore. Sari then gave off a weak smile and tried to play it out.

Sari: "Um… Hi dad…"

But her father gave off a stern look and asks her something.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari, what was all that noise in your room? It was so loud that half of Detroit could hear it. What are you doing in there?"

Sari thought of something quick and came up with a good answer.

Sari: "Oh… I was just… Listening to music. Yeah, that's right. I was cleaning up my room while listening to my music. Guess I had it a little too loud."

Issac tilted his head and thought she was pretending or something. But he let that slide and told her to keep it down.

Prof. Sumdac: "Very well… Just try to keep it down okay?"

Sari nodded and decided to play this one cool.

Sari: "Got it."

The moment she answered back, she noticed that her father looked a little sore from something. So she asked him about it.

Sari: "Hey dad. Are you okay? You look a little hurt."

The professor noticed that her daughter was worried to told her what happened.

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh, it's just nothing. It's just that Bulkhead and I had a little accident at the lab while we were working on the spacebridge. Although I'm okay, the lab is in a bit of a mess. I'm just going to take a little nap while Bulkhead cleans up."

Sari heard that and couldn't believe what just happened. So being the nice girl that she is, she tried to help.

Sari: "Maybe I can help you guys out. I mean, I use to work with machines before and since you've been through too much while getting captured by the Decepticons, I can finish your work faster."

But Issac's response was to shake his head and explained to her why it wasn't a good idea.

Prof. Sumdac: "I don't think that would work Sari. I you don't remember, it was your key that helped you operate any type of machinery. It is because your key had the All Spark energy from within. But now that it's all drained out, it wouldn't to anything but holding paper work. Besides, even if you had it you don't know how to work on spacebridges. The schematics and algorithms are too complex for someone like you to contemplate. And even though you have the body of a sixteen-year-old, you have the mind of an 8-year-old. There's no way you're going to help us."

Sari: "But-"

Sumdac lifted his hand up and stopped her there.

Prof. Sumdac: "But nothing Sari. Just let Bulkhead and I handle the spacebridge. You need to worry about repairing your room. Goodnight Sari. Don't stay up too long."

Sumdac then left Sari's room as she closed the door. When her father left her, she turned around and sighed to herself.

Sari: "Great… So much for helping them. At least I got my hands full. Better get back to work."

So she cracked her fingers and started finish up the cleaning.

* * *

><p>The next day, she was looking around to see if she could salvage something. But in the morning, she didn't know anything about last night. While having breakfast, Issac told her what happened while she was asleep. For one, Bulkhead was getting the Constructicons to help repair the damage in the lab. But then a combination of a forklift, a Headmaster unit, and an All Spark fragment created a new Constructicon called Dirt Boss. Soon enough, Mix and Scrapper followed Dirt Boss and went on a crime spree stealing oil all over Detroit. Bulkhead tired his best to stop them but he got caught by Dirt Boss's little mind controlling dart and was acting like a puppet for the Constructicons. The Autobots made it to the oil refinery and saved Bulkhead and stopped the Constructicons. Unfortunately, oil started to spill and the place caught fire. They tried to prevent the fire from spreading but it was growing too fast and it was going to blow up the entire place. So Bulkhead did what he thought he could do. He used the module to activate spacebridge transfers and send them to the ocean, blowing up after transport. Thought the blast was heard, no one knew what happened to the Constructicons let along if they survived the explosion. But at least they were glad that they have a few less Decepticons to worry about. Too bad Sari missed it all, but after her little incident she's glad that they didn't need her help.<p>

Immediately after breakfast, and the fact that she needed a little more pancakes in her stomach for some reason, she went back to work fixing her room while her father was at a board meeting trying to repair the damage Powell did to the company. The first thing she needs to fix is her computer. Since Masterson got a hold of her room, he even got her computer too. Meaning he removed all the security locks and firewalls that prevent viruses from getting through just to see his own materials. And believe me, whatever Masterson does on his spare time is really creepy and disturbing. Now because of him, her computer was filled with viruses and worms and everything crashed. She has to restart her computer and removed all of the bugs that were in the system. The only problem is that her dad was the only one to be able to fix her computer. But now that he's in this important business meeting, she had to do it herself. She tried a couple of commands to make it work but unfortunately, they were invalid. Getting a little upset, the lifted her head up and sighed in desperation.

Sari: "Urgh! This is useless! I can't believe that glitch Masterson ruined my computer. I mean the stuff he puts in it is by far disgusting for my taste. Wish dad was here so he can repair this fast. Cause I can't do it myself.

Starring right at the blank screen showing the command prompt, she groaned and rested her head on her desk.

Sari: "I officially give up… I'm going to rest on this desk until dad gets back. This isn't getting me anywhere."

She then let her head rest and waited for her father to come to fix this problem. What she didn't know was that her hands were still on the keyboard and they were starting to do something completely odd. Sari rubbed her head on the desk and wondered what she was going to do with her computer. As she was thinking of something, she heard what appears to be multiple taps on her keyboard. At first she thought her father was already here, but soon found out that she was on her desk. Slowly looking up, she was looking at the computer and found something completely shocking. From what she could understand, her fingers were split apart into many digits and was streaming through the keys for multiple sequences. On the computer screen, there were many types of codes coming into the prompt, most of which are too advance even for her. Panicking, she moved her hands away from the keyboard to stop it from doing whatever they were doing. Starring at her hands, she was in complete awe at what they have become. Each finger appeared to be splitting up into multiple digits and were moving at their own accord with an opening compartment on the palm of her hands revealing more circuitry. What she found amazing was that her fingers are still squirming around, waiting to continue to type.

Sari: "Wow… That is new…"

Starring at her hands, she then remembered about what Ratchet said to her. He stated that even though he disabled the mods that were connected to the All Spark in her, there are still others he hadn't checked yet. This must be one of the mods he didn't notice. At first she thought that she would suffer another overload and closed her eyes waiting for it to happen. But for some reason, it didn't happen. She thought that maybe this new mod isn't connected to the All Spark in her so she sighed in complete relief. But looking at her hands, she could tell that it might have something to do with the fact that they were programmed to fix systems. Looking back at the computer, she noticed a few things that might be complex to her but they look kinda accurate for an advance computer technician. Curious, she approached her computer and placed her hands on the keyboard again. Almost immediately, the many digits on each finger began to type like crazy, going through each key in blinding speed. On the screen she started to look at many codes and registry entries the digits done and couldn't help but to feel amazed at all of it. After a couple of more seconds the enter key was hit and the screen restarted itself. The moment it restarted, the computer was back to its old self, showing off the Windows desktop with all anti viral software online. Sari looked at that and was surprised that her hands worked magic on her computer.

Sari: "Amazing! I can't believe my hands can do that."

She looked back at her hands and noticed that the digits were retracting back to her fingers and they were completely normal. Flexing her fingers, she smiled and like where this was going.

Sari: "So I got a new ability where I can repair computer systems. Hmm… Guess I'm not that useless after all. Wait until the guys see this."

So she went back to the computer just to go online and see what type of gossip teenagers do these days.

* * *

><p><strong>That takes care of this chapter. Now I did put together a recap on the episode after Transwarped in case there are those who missed it or never paid attention to it. Though I do remember what happened on that episode, my memory was a little off on a few details. If there is anything I missed out, let me know on my reviews page. On the next chapter, Sari is in need of some new clothes for her teenage body. That could only mean one thing…. POWER SHOPPING TRIP! Stay tune to see the hilarious part of the story. Please Review.<strong>


	5. Shopping Spree

**Another quickie chapter for you people to read. This one though it was a little longer but at least I got it down quickly. On the bright side, this chapter didn't take longer then all the others I done in the other story. In the other chapter another review from Dark Maiden95 and the hit counter is at 86 hits. So this story is getting some edge in the whole thing. Thought I don't know why other readers aren't sending me any reviews what so ever. I appreciate them reading my story its just that they should respond about anything I should do to fix it up. Well let's see what they think about this chapter. Heading to chapter five, Sari realizes that the clothes that she has was that when she was a child. She needs to get some new clothes for her teenage body so she won't wear the same dress everyday. What hilarity will ensue? Let's take a looky loo shall we?**

**Chapter Notes**

**Now I know that Sari in the series where the same clothes in almost every episode with the exception of the winter attire from the Nature Calls episode and the sleepwear in the Rise of the Constructicons episode. Even on season three she wears a teenage version of her dress, which acts as some type of camo for her robot battle mode. But for some reason, I think she wears more then that. And whether you agree or not, this one would be one of my most complex chapters yet. For one, I had to figure out what's fashionable for teenagers. For another, I had to make sure that everything looks a little accurate. This is also a comedic chapter since we're talking about an upgraded Sari looking for Teenage clothes since she's now a teenager, and Prof. Sumdac trying to except the fact that her daughter is entering a new territory without going through the things young girls go through. And trust me, this is going to be a good one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Sari.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Shopping Spree<p>

The next day, Sari continued to clean and repair her room that Masterson created. So far, her room was looking more like her old room but showed some signs of Masterson's dirty work. There were still a few things that she needs to take care of. One of the things was her closet. Through out the closet, there were piles of dirty clothes and lab coats Masterson always use. All of which smells and had nothing but unknown stains on them. Going into her closet, she grabs the clothes in bunches and threw them into the hamper her father gave her. Smelling the clothes, she turned her head away and scrounged up her face.

Sari: "P.U… This stuff reeks! I'm guessing it was months since Masterson used a washer."

So she continued to bring piles of clothes to the hamper and tired not to pass out on the smell of them. After a couple of minutes, she managed to get all those clothes out of the way. Wiping her hands together, she smiled at her accomplishment.

Sari: "Done and done. Glad I got that out of the way. Now I just gotta some air fresheners and we're all set."

She turned to her now empty closet and noticed that there were some of her old clothes left. But that's when she noticed something off. Being that she is a teenager, she couldn't wear those types of clothes anymore. All that was in there were the yellow sun dresses and rain boots she always wears constantly. And that's the problem. Being that she's a little older, all of her old clothes wouldn't fit her anymore. Starring at her closet, she sighed to herself and knew this was bound to happen.

Sari: "Looks like I'm going to need to get some new clothes. These old ones won't do at all."

As she was thinking about it, the door opened and Sumdac came in to see how she's doing.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari, how are you doing with your room?"

When he looked around, he noticed that the room was half finished. Smiling at this, he approached her daughter and was proud of her.

Prof. Sumdac: "Well it looks like you're almost finished. It almost looks like your old room. We just need to repair of few things Masterson did and repaint the walls and it will be good as new. I might also have to add a few things as well to your room, make it look like that of a teenager."

The moment she heard her father said that, she decided to come in and ask him for a favor.

Sari: "Yeah… About that dad. I was thinking that maybe we should go shop for some new clothes for me."

Immediately, Sumdac turned to his daughter and was now nervous. It's one thing helping her daughter fix her room, its another shopping for clothes for her. Especially since she went from being a kid to teenage in ten seconds flat without going through puberty or periods. So he decided to play it safe and told her daughter to not do anything too drastic.

Prof. Sumdac: "Um… Why do you want new clothes Sari? Don't you think your old ones are suitable for you?"

Sari placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes around.

Sari: "Dad, my clothes won't fit this body. I mean, I'm a teenager for crying out loud! I need to get some clothes that's my age. Besides, I've been stuck wearing the same clothes for days. I really need to freshen up my look."

Sumdac was a little worried about this and didn't know what to do now.

Prof. Sumdac: "But…"

Sari: "But nothing dad. If I'm able to get use to this new life, I need to get some new clothes. And that's FINAL! Now let's go."

She then stormed out of her room and left him behind. At the same time, Professor Sumdac starred on and was shocked by this. Not only did her daughter's body had changed, but also her attitude and tone. Sumdac sighed to himself and was afraid this would actually happen.

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh dear… My daughter is growing up fast. Way to fast. What am I going to do?"

As he was thinking about that, he heard his daughter's voice booming through the hallway.

Sari: "DAD! Are you coming or not?"

Her father looked at the door and groaned to himself.

Prof. Sumdac: "Coming!"

He then left Sari's room and was worried on what would happen when they enter the mall.

* * *

><p>At the mall in Detroit, everyone was getting ready for the holidays. The decorations were all set up, the tree was in place, and Santa was at the chair taking pictures with little kids. All over the mall, people were going through shops buying the presents they need for their families and friends. But there are two family members that were busy doing another kind of shopping. Those two were the Sumdacs, who have two opposite sides of the whole thing. For Sari Sumdac, she was looking at all the cool fashions for teenagers.<p>

Sari: "Wow! Look at that dress! That looks so cool!"

But for Issac Sumdac, it's a sign of regret. As he looked at all the displays on the window, he sighed and didn't like the prices.

Prof. Sumdac: "I don't know Sari. They look too expensive. Maybe we should find something a little simpler."

Sari looked at her father and glared at him.

Sari: "Dad, that dress is 30% off. How could you call that expensive when there's a sale going on? I mean we're getting to Christmas right?"

Issac looked at her daughter and agreed with her.

Prof. Sumdac: "That might be true. But I have to be sure that the prices here don't burn a hole in my wallet."

Sari cocked an eyebrow and finds her father's actions to be a little suspicious.

Sari: "Dad, you're a wealthy and well known scientist that worked on Automatons when you were a kid with billions of dollars in your bank account. Don't tell me you don't want to spend it on your daughter's clothing."

There was a bit of silence as Sumdac tried to come up with a way to get out of this.

Prof. Sumdac: "No, absolutely not! I do care for you Sari, and I would do anything to keep you happy. But this idea of shopping for teenage clothing. Sometimes I'm worried that you would get over obsessive over it and I might start to spoil you is all."

Sari listened to him and shrugged her shoulders.

Sari: "Oh Puleeeaase dad! You really think I would become a complete princess. Just cause I have a teenage body doesn't mean I would turn into an overly obsessive teen beauty. I won't do anything like that to you. I'm just going to buy a few things and that's it. Don't worry about-"

But before she could finish, she noticed something at the father end and screamed in delight.

Sari: "40% off of rhymstones jewelry! So cheap, yet so good!"

She rushed to the jewelry section and checked the prices of them. Sumdac just looked on at his daughter and didn't like what she was doing.

Prof. Sumdac: "This is going to be a long day…"

He followed his daughter and hoped that she doesn't go overboard on her shopping.

* * *

><p>In the dressing room, Sumdac was waiting outside while his daughter started to change clothes. Slumping on the bench, he twittled his fingers and was scared at what she was going to do. After hours to looking for good clothes, she wanted to try them on to see how they look. And that's the one thing he dreads the most. Having her daughter try on clothes that she might like and ultimately want to keep them. And as with every father, he's worried that if she liked it, he has to pay for them. And he understands how much the clothes cost in total. Long story short, with teenagers and fashion, they would never get enough. As he was contemplating this issue, he heard her daughter's voice through the doors.<p>

Sari: "Hey dad? Do you know how to work snap these bras? These things are a little hard to attach in the back."

Issac groaned and rubbed the temples of his head, fearing the worse for ware.

Prof. Sumdac: "This is my worse nightmare imaginable."

After calling the employer at the clothes shop to help her daughter on how to fasten a bra strap, he waited to see what the first pieces of clothing she has on now. After five minutes of waiting, Sari came out and showed her father her fashion.

Sari: "Well, here's my first outfit. What do you think?"

Her father looks at the outfit and couldn't believe it. She was wearing a pink graphic T-shirt with the words 'I Smell Yummy' on the front, embellished jeans that go down to her ankles, and a pair of pink stuff emblem low top sneakers with white anklet socks in them. Sari turned around and enjoyed her new look.

Sari: "I think this outfit looks tight. Right dad?"

Issac looked at her clothes and sighed to himself.

Prof. Sumdac: "I still find it to be a little pricey. Let's try something else."

Upon saying that, Sari rolled her eyes around and went back to the dressing room. After another five minutes, she was done and was going to show her next set of clothing.

Sari: "Well, like it?"

The professor looked at her daughter's next choice and could tell its another one of those. She was now sporting a Photo-real floral dress that goes down to below the knees and a pair of lightly pink sandals on her feet. Sumdac look on at her clothes and was a little confident.

Prof. Sumdac: "They look kind of nice. But let's see if there is anything else that's less expensive."

Sari nodded and headed back to the dressing, knowing that she is slowly regaining her father's confidence. After another five minutes, she came out and showed him her next look.

Sari: "What about this?"

Her father checked out her next look and this one was a little adequate. This time, it's a bar stripe V-neck pink and gray sweater that goes down to her wrists with a sky blue t-shirt underneath, a medium vintage wash skinny jeans, and a pair of light brown Serpa boots that will keep her feet warm during the winter. Her father looked on and saw some of them looked a little expensive, so he waved them off and told her to try to next look. Prof. Sumdac: "Next." Sari returned to the dressing room to see what else to wear. Five minutes later, she came out showed of a sleepwear of some kind. Sari: "How about this? I was thinking I should get something to sleep." Sumdac observed it and like this one. She was wearing a Glitter Charm sleep set with light yellow long sleeve shirt with a necklace design on it, long pink sweatpants with multiple girly designs, and a pair of fluffy pink slippers. Sumdac looked on and smiled at her decision. Sure it looked like it was costly, but it's better for her to sleep with that then wearing her dress to bed every night. So he nodded and agreed with her.

Prof. Sumdac: "I suppose that's better then nothing. We'll keep it. Now, what else do you have?"

The young teenager smiled with glee and returned to the dressing room to try out her next set of clothes. Coming out of the dressing room in the next five minutes, she was showing off her blue chiffon-trim tee, a tight blue silk skirt that goes down to above her knees, and a pair of blue classic flip-flops. Sari spinned around like she was a super model and showed it off to her dad.

Sari: "This one is the type of stuff young teenage girls get into. Read this in a magazine once. Your thoughts?"

The professor looked at her next look and didn't like it at all. Shaking his head, he told her that that wouldn't likely happen.

Prof. Sumdac: "I think that outfit looks a little exposing. That won't suit you well. Let's try something that has a little less skin."

His daughter slumped her shoulders and felt a little defeated. Returning to her dressing room, she started to search for clothes that would be suitable for her father. For the past hour, Sari continued to try on different types of clothes that she could wear and if her father approves of them. So far, it was all half and half. Sari's father agreed on half the stuff she worn while the other half were discarded due to the fact that they are either provocative or expensive. After all that time sitting and changing, Sari got one last outfit to take care of. She was wearing a graphic color block tunic with 4' cuff demin shorts and a pair of black wedge shoes with socks that go up to her knees. Looking down at her outfit, she lifted her hands up and told his father in a demanding voice.

Sari: "Well? Does this count as a pass?"

He looked at it carefully to see if that outfit was too much. After looking at it, he smiled and nodded in unison.

Prof. Sumdac: "I think that would count."

Upon hearing that, Sari smiled very widely and jumped up in the air in sheer excitement.

Sari: "YES!"

Upon doing that, her father got up from his seat and stretched a little after a long time sitting.

Prof. Sumdac: "There. Now that this search for clothes is over, I think we should pay them off. Just remember, the clothes I decided are the clothes you're going to wear. If you want to get new clothes for yourself, I need to be the one that will decide what you want to pick. I don't want anything that would be too much for you. Got it?"

Sari looked at her father and nodded in approval.

Sari: "Sure thing dad. I'll try to be normal as I could. Well, as normal as a half human teenager would be. Besides, I just need new clothes to wear everyday then just one."

Issac smiled and knew she won't do anything too racy.

Prof. Sumdac: "All right fine. Now let's buy all of this stuff and leave here before anyone gets suspicious."

Sari sighed and could agree with her father on one occasion. It's one thing being turned into a complete teenage robot; it's another to let the public know what happen because they know that Sumdac had a daughter of eight-years-old. And if they find out that she has become a teenager real fast, then there's no telling what the media will say.

Sari: "Fine… Whatever…"

So the two left the dressing room with Issac carrying bags of clothes that seem appropriate and cheep for his daughter.

* * *

><p>After all that paying, both Issac and Sari left the store, both carrying bags of clothes for her. Though Issac deciding on getting clothes that were less expensive, the total for everything together was completely high. Guess the economy wasn't fairing well for shopping, even with the sales going on. As they were walking, Sari looked around and noticed girls her age, or upgraded age, listening to music and getting in on the latest gossip. Not to mention teenagers hanging out at the cooler spots, and going on dates and such. Looking through all of this, she thought this through and turned to her dad for something.<p>

Sari: "Hey dad? Can I ask you something?"

Her father looked back and responded.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sure Sari. What is it that you want?"

Sari thought this a little more and asked him.

Sari: "Well, you know Christmas is right around the corner right?"

Prof. Sumdac: "Right?"

Sari: "Well I was thinking. Being that I'm a teenager now, I think I should get teenager things for Christmas. You know, like the kind of music, movies, and books teenagers usually get into. Maybe I can get myself a car too. Since teenagers drive cars, I guess I should have one as well."

Sumdac listened to her and could understand the type of media teens get into these days. But the car was a whole different story. Being how expensive cars are, it's impossible for him to give Sari one. But he had to do something about that. As he was looking back, he looked on and notices something that caught his eye. From a far was a row of Vespa bikes all lined up in a row as a display for Christmas shoppers. Looking at the bikes, he thought that maybe it would be a great present for Sari. But the problem is that Sari might not like it because it's not as good as a car. But maybe if he could make some modifications to the bike and make it completely compatible with her Cybertronian half, she might have a blast with it. As he was thinking about, Sari interrupted his train of thought.

Sari: "Hello? Earth to Dad. Come in dad. Is everything okay?"

Issac shook his head and tried to recover from his thoughts.

Prof. Sumdac: "I'm sorry Sari, I was thinking about something is all."

She tilted her head and thought he was acting strange.

Sari: "Right… Come on Dad, I need to get started restocking my closet with my new clothes."

She then left him and was heading to the exit. Sumdac then soon followed and was about to leave. But just as he was going to do that, he turned around and looked back at one of the Vespas that was in yellow. Knowing this one would be perfect for her, he would wait until it is the right time to buy it. Turning back around, he headed to the exit; ready to give Sari the best Christmas present yet.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 5 for you. I know this was a little silly and didn't show much of the season. But I wanted to add something that would be a little funny. Plus I didn't know what teenage girls wear so I had to look through sites to improvise. On the next chapter, Sari starts to do more training by using the conveyer belt in one of her father's labs just to practice. Now this is where the action will take place. Stay tune for the next exciting chapter. Please Review.<strong>


	6. Training Day

**It's Christmas time around here and I got a chapter at the ready as an early Christmas present. This took a little longer then expected though. I mean being it's the Christmas season I have to be a little busy with Finals and shopping and stuff. So I would have little time doing all of this writing. But at least I'm finished with it and now I can finally get through with this for once. Who knows, I might finish this with this story by January or February. Let's see what happened at the last chapter. Another review from Dark Maiden95 and I have 120 hits and counting. I really appreciate Dark Maiden95 on reviewing me constantly, I got good props with her, but there's got to be other people that should be reviewing this story, since they're reading it. So if anyone wants something to say about my story, please let me know through my reviews. I'll read it. This next chapter shows more of Sari and her training of her new body. This time however, she's going to use one of her father's conveyer belts in his factory. Not to mention that there will be something a little funny at the end. What's bound to happen? Better begin reading to see it yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Sari.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Training Day<p>

The next day, Sari was with her father as he was checking on one of the factories he owns. Now that he has returned, he needs to see if his factories were up and running when Powell was in charge. Thankfully, Powell didn't make any changes to the factories. All his factories were still building up the Automatons he created for a long time. Thank goodness Powell haven't let the factories start making military bots for wars. Cause if that happen, there would be questions about Sumdac's policy of not using robots to go to wars. So far they already checked the other three factories, so Sumdac was going to check the fourth one at the bay area. Sari was in the back of the limousine with him watching the view of the city. Sumdac looked at her daughter and find it strange that she would actually enjoy the trip to the manufacturing factory. So he asked if she wants to return home.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari, are you sure you don't want to return home. I know you are always bored when it comes to these factory inspections. You still need to fix your room up after what Masterson did."

Sari shrugged her shoulders and sighed to herself.

Sari: "Dad, I've been fixing that room up for days and it's really starting to bug me. Getting rid of all that trash from my room and the smell of the stuff makes me want to take multiple showers. Besides I really need to take a break after all that clean up. Not to mention that I need to show off my brand new look to you co-workers."

And indeed, ever since she got those new clothes at the mall, she wanted to show them off to everyone at work. She was wearing a dark light blue T-shirt with an interesting design for teens, a pair of white slim Capri pants and a pair of white Converse sneakers without the socks. So far, was she starting to like the new looks she picked out and would like everyone to see her styles. Who knows? Maybe the Autobots would like her new look as well. And that's the problem Sumdac has with her. Now that Sari is a teenager, she's beginning to get in touch with teenager things. All the things she wants for Christmas now is music and movies teenagers like to watch and listen too. Not to mention that she wants a car for her to drive in. That part would be impossible because not only that the car would be too expensive, but she needs to get a drivers license as well when she's technically eight in a teenage body. He knows that her daughter has grown up too fast in body and mind and now he has to suffer like all other parents with teenage kids had in centuries. But at least he knows a perfect gift for her daughter on Christmas. All he needs to do if buy that Vespa and make some modifications to it. Her daughter would be happy when she sees it. As he was thinking about that, his daughter interrupted his thoughts.

Sari: "Hey dad? We're here."

Sumdac shook that thought off of him and realized that they are at another one of their factories.

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh right. My apologies Sari, I was thinking about the spacebridge Bulkhead and I are constructing."

He gave off a sly smile and tried to lie to his daughter. Sari looked at him oddly and cocked an eyebrow, wondering what he's up to. But he believed him and rolled her eyes around.

Sari: "Right…"

The moment they parked at the front of the factory, the shofer bot came out of the driver's seat and opened the back door to let the Sumdacs out. Once they got out of the limo, they were greeted by the head scientist of the facility. He was of course in a HAZMAT suit like any other scientist in a factory where they construct robots.

Scientist: "Good afternoon Mr. Sumdac. So nice that you've returned after a long hiatus."

Sumdac laughed it up a little bit and shook his scientist's hand, trying to forget what happened with the whole Decepticon kidnapping and what not.

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh, you have no idea what I've been through."

The Scientist then looked at Sari and was a little suspicious about her.

Scientist: "Is this the daughter of yours you told me so much about?"

The professor looked at his teenager daughter and smiled at the thought.

Prof. Sumdac: "Why yes. Allow me to introduce to you my daughter, Sari Sumdac."

Sari just looked at the head scientist and nodded to him.

Sari: "Nice to meet you."

The scientist just looked on and remembered something. Pointing to her, he starts asking the father about her.

Scientist: "I thought your daughter was suppose to be a little younger. I remember you telling me that she was eight years old. But it looks like she's around sixteen."

Immediately the two Sumdacs looked at each other and soon realized they were in trouble. Issac always told his co-workers about his daughter a lot way before the whole upgrade thing. But now that she's a teenager, there would be worry about her physical being. Thinking of some way to avoid this disaster, Sumdac decided to make something up real quick.

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh, did I mention that? I meant to say that I've adopted my daughter when she was eight years old. That's what I was saying. I can't believe you misheard me."

The head scientist looked back and forth to the father and daughter and remember him saying she was eight. Feeling a little confused, he shrugged his shoulders and tried to forget it.

Scientist: "Okay… I guess that makes some sense, I think… Well, let's start the tour and show you the progress we've been doing in the factory. Follow me please."

So the scientist walked away from the two and entered the factory and contemplating that fact that he heard the professor said once that her daughter was a little younger then that. At the same time, Sari looked at her father and smiled at what he did.

Sari: "Nice recovery dad."

Issac looked at his teenage daughter and smiled.

Prof. Sumdac: "Anything to keep my daughter happy."

The two followed the scientist and entered the factory.

* * *

><p>Inside the factory, everything is in working order. Each section is working on a different Automaton while the workers make repair on a few systems. Both Sumdacs looked on and was amazed of all of this while the scientist in charge of the facility explained some things.<p>

Scientist: "As you can see, the place is still in operation while you were absent. The development, assembly, and delivery of your famous automatons are on or close to schedule. And we got repair crews working around the clock fixing any Automatons that are broken or malfunctioning. Though there were a few flaws around your disappearance. For example, the trash disposal units you've created were malfunctioning and were needed to be repaired badly. But due to negotiations between the mayor of Detroit and Powell, who was taking over your business at the time, the proposal of how much money is needed to repair the units had been in a bit of a standstill while the trash all over the city appeared to be accumulating for days on end. Powell did however come up with an alternative in solving the trash and economic problem by using newly advance nanobots to eat away on all of the garbage. But just like what happened to that cockroach incident two months ago, the nanobots were a little too good and were about to eat away on the whole city. Thankfully the Autobots managed to stop the nanobots from eating away at everything and the city was safe. One in particular, Ratchet I believe, managed to help both Powell and the mayor get a deal through and we were able to repair of the trash disposal bots without delay."

Sumdac listened in and interrupted the leading scientist at what he was saying.

Prof. Sumdac: "I am fully aware about the Trash Disposal Bots incident at the board meeting. What I do want to know is if Powell managed on creating war bots without my permission."

The scientist looked on at him and could tell that he wants to make sure that his policy of not making war machines is still being kept. Without giving it some thought, he turned back and answered his question.

Scientist: "No. Thank goodness he didn't. Though he did seem a little interested in one of our assembly lines that we've decommissioned some time ago. I'm pretty sure he was going to use that to make his war bots, but he didn't come around to it."

Prof. Sumdac: "Let me see it, just in case."

The scientist nodded and showed the professor and his daughter the assembly line that has been decommissioned.

* * *

><p>Inside the desolate section of the factory, Issac looked around and could tell that the place was rarely used. The conveyer belts weren't moving, the machines are collecting dust and spider webs for some time, and the control room was off for the moment. The scientist showed them the assembly line and explained a few things.<p>

Scientist: "So, here we are, the assembly line numbered four. I'm pretty sure you already know what happened to this place professor."

The professor nodded and agreed to what he was saying.

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh but of course. I remember it all too clearly."

But Sari looked at both of them and was confused as to what they were saying.

Sari: "Um… HELlo! I'm right here! What is it are you two talking about?"

The two looked at Sari and could tell she hasn't had a clue on their conversation. Sari's father then approached her and explained some things to her.

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh my apologies Sari. It's just that you never been to most of my inspections before in a long time. You see, in this part of the facility, we've been working on a type of technology for the assembly line. With laser lock tech and high-density heat cutters, we can cut any type of metal in whatever size possible. Unfortunately, there was a bit of a flaw in the project. You see, the laser locks we've added scan any object that's moving. For some reason, they seem to target the workers who are moving constantly. And because of that, we had a few accidents at the factory."

The scientist then butted in and told Sari the rest.

Scientist: "A couple of workers were wounded by this project and no one want to come back here until this problem is fixed. Thankfully no one was killed and no lawsuits were filed. But this part of the facility took a serious blow and we had to decommission the place until we figure out what the cause of the problem was. When Powell took over as the temporary chairman of Sumdac Systems, he seem interested in this assembly line and wanted to make some modifications. Preferably he wanted to use this place to create his military bots, most likely the Head Master units Masterson created. As you can see he made some progress in modifying the assembly line. But the technicians didn't solve the problem with the laser targets or heat cutters. Thank goodness he didn't start assembling the bots he needed or we would get newspapers saying that Sumdac system had broken their policy."

Issac and Sari looked at the assembly line and noticed there were a few changes. There were locking lasers and heat cutters, but there were other stuff they weren't familiar with. There were buzz saws, flamethrowers, metallic hammers, and wielding equipment strewn across the place. Sari herself then remembered about the incident at the slumber party when the Autobots were starting to settle in to their new home. That the assembly line they were in sort of went out of control and almost killed them. Luckily they shut it down and discovered some little robot that was behind it. Looking at all of this, she begins to wonder about something. Looking at all the stuff that's around her, it reminded her of the obstacle course Prowl put together for his cyber ninja training. Thinking this through she thought that maybe she might be able to train here while her father inspects the rest of the factory. As she was thinking about it, her father looked on and shook his head.

Prof. Sumdac: "Hmm… Good thing he didn't start on his own project. But still, he wouldn't be able to do that since there's still a problem with it."

Scientist: "Indeed… But let's continue on with the tour and show you the progress on all the other things we've been doing."

The two of them started to walk away and were going to leave the assembly line. But as they were leaving, Sari stayed behind just to look at all of the equipment. The professor turned around and saw his daughter just starring at the assembly line. Sighing to himself, he decided to get her attention.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari, are you coming?"

The young teenager turned around and looked at her father, knowing that he's concerned about her. So she decided to lie about something and avoid this conversation.

Sari: "I'm coming dad. I just need to use the little girl's room. Just continue the tour without me. I'll catch up."

Issac raised an eyebrow and wondered about his daughter's response. But decided to let it slide and nodded for approval.

Prof. Sumdac: "All right Sari. We'll be at the security center checking on any flaws in the system. Just don't take too long."

Sari smiled and couldn't believe he bought that excuse.

Sari: "Okay dad. Have fun!"

Sumdac smiled as he and the head scientist left the assembly line. But Sari remained at the assembly line with a devious smile on her face.

Sari: "Good, now they're gone."

Turning around, she looked at all the equipment and cracked her knuckles.

Sari: "Time to go to work."

Looking around, she spotted the main controls of the entire place. She quickly dashed to the main controls and checked the area out. Looking at the terminal, she noticed that it was offline and the screens weren't on. Extending her hands out to the keypad, her fingers opened up revealing all the multiple wires from within. Immediately, the prods started to tap wildly on the keyboard and the terminal and the assembly line hummed to life. Sari then looked through the screen to find a problem within the conveyer belt. Reading through the data on the screen, she knew what the cause of the problem was.

Sari: "Huh… This is interesting… There seem to be an error on the targeting sensors. I don't know why the technicians hear didn't fix that. Guess they didn't have the proper software or something. Well, let me fix that problem."

So she continued to type away as her fingers go through the many codes and passwords to repair the assembly line. After going through all the checks ups, she clicked on the enter key and the entire assembly line was up and running.

Sari: "There… That should do it. Now for the real fun."

Once she left the controls, she approached the start of the conveyer belt and took a deep breath. She remembered doing Prowl's obstacle course in the Autobots base of operations when she was alone and the fact that the Constructacons invaded the place by accident. So she knows that all of it was almost familiar. Meaning that this training would be a piece of cake to her. So exhaling, Sari started to concentrate and a blue energy eloped about her brightening in a flash of blue light that would blind the entire area. At the same time, her body shifted and shaped into her other form. Once the light faded, Sari was in a form that would make her suitable for battle, or more precisely, her robot mode.

Now her outfit is the same teenage outfit since her upgrade, but with some differences in her appearance. For one, there was yellow armor on her upper body, down her arms to her hands, and down her legs. She two big gray screw bolts on her shoulders and two disk like objects on the middle of her upper arms and below her knees, along with the gray disk on her neck. Her fingers were replaced with gray digits and there were light blue openings on the backs of her hands and the top of her feet. She was wearing metallic yellow boots on her feet and for some strange reason; there were small gray wings on her back. In the middle of her chest, there was a compartment showing off a blue light, which was actually the energy source of the All Spark. Her head was completely covered with an Autobot style helmet with prong like things that count as her ears and two triangle shape things that are her pigtails. She had a mouth guard over her mouth and nose and the rest of her face was completely hidden in blackness. But the one thing that changes was her eye color. For instead of blue irises with a lighter blue layer around it, it was light blue irises with a blue layer around it. Making her eyes look like that of her Autobot friends. Looking at herself, she soon realized that the clothes she bought at the mall were long gone and there was nothing left of them. Her guess is that her clothes must've transwarped to a small pocket dimension, a place where her outfits would be safe until she can revert back. A minor sacrifice yes, but at least she can get them back after her training. Stretching a little bit she took another deep breath and begin to say something in her normal, but almost robotic voice.

Sari: "Okay… Here goes nothing!"

She positioned her feet and was ready to take on anything. Waiting for the right moment, she started to run and jumped onto the conveyer belt. The moment she was on it, she ran on top of it and headed to the first obstacle. The first of the laser scanners came up to her and began scanning her. Remembering what Prowl said, she stood still and waiting for the scanners to pass. When they passed, she continued to run and headed to the next obstacle, which were the heat cutters. There were two and they were going in a horizontal angle. They started to move forward and headed to the young techno organic. With the beams in place, Sari decided to jump through the hole between the cutters. As she was in mid air, she spinned around in a corkscrew and could feel the heat pass from her body. With the cutters out of the way, she landed on the conveyer belt and did a barrel roll to get back up quickly. Going back to running, she approached another set of scanners and stopped dead in her tracks. Once the scanners passed her and hurried to the next set of dangerous equipment, a pair of saws. They moved around in multiple directions, wanting to cut something extremely hard. Sari looked on and noticed the pattern that they were doing, so she knows how to avoid them. On the first saw, she bended back and landed on the ground with one of her legs bended, sliding on the conveyer belt and avoiding the saw from above her. She then encountered the next saw that was on her level and was going to cut her. Knowing this, she lifted her legs up and jumped off with her hands. Upon doing that, she was over the second saw and safe for the moment. But as she was landing on her feet, she saw the third one that was positioned in the middle and there was no way in ducking and jumping over it. So she decided to try the next best thing. Getting close to the machine, she jumped off and placed her hand on the stand close to the saw while upside down. Doing a flip over the saw, she landed back on the conveyer belt and continued to run. With the saws out of the way, she went on to the third set of laser scanners. The moment she stopped and waited for them to pass, Sari went back to running and made a quick turn to the left. From there, she encountered the next set of deadly obstacles, wielding bots. They were moving about while the wielding ends start to cut what was supposed to be metal on the conveyer belts but there was nothing. But they still were working due to their programming. But this gives her time to calculate this predicament. When she got close to them, she acted like a football linebacker and sidestepped and backup to avoid the wielding machines. All of her moves got her out of a tight spot and was able to get away without having her feet burned. After another set of scanners she has to wait, she went to the next death trap, multiple robotic hands that would grab any piece of useless metal. Using her ability, she ducked, dodged, sidestepped, and back away from any robo hands that would grab her. Sari finds this kind of surprising that her body was pretty agile. Once when she was a child, she wasn't that nimble or athletic. But the moment she upgraded herself, her body was completely disposed and more skilled, like she'd been working out. So she was getting use to her skills and was enjoying it. So she continued to use her body on the conveyer belt while avoiding anything that is dangerous.

* * *

><p>While she was enjoying herself, Prof. Sumdac was continuing on the tour around one of his factories for an immediate inspection. The head scientist of the facility was showing him most of the place and told him of a few problems it had suffered. But the professor wasn't worried about that. What he was worried about was his daughter. She hasn't returned from the restroom yet and he was nervous about that. He's always concern about her, ever since she started to hang out with the Autobots the moment they got to Earth. But his daughter always says that everything will be all right. And he just hopes that she isn't in any trouble. As he was thinking about that, the leading scientist showed the professor the security center. All around him were screens showing different sections of the factory along with a data grid that handles all the operating systems.<p>

Scientist: "And here we have the security station. This is where we've handle the day-to-day operations in the facility. As you can see, we've made some modifications with this place. Ever since that incident with Nanosec in one of our facility, we had to update our security to prevent another break in. We added some trip alarms in all of our assembly lines and storage rooms to make sure no one gets in with the exception of workers and employees. We even added a data grid that shows all of the facility. As you can see, the monitor shows a digital map of the faculty and shows the different assembly lines. If anything is wrong with on of the assembly line, there would be a red blinking light that states that its offline or yellow incase there was a minor accident or a malfunction has happened in our machines."

Issac looked at the grid and was amazed by this.

Prof. Sumdac: "Impressive…"

Scientist: "Indeed. I say we've managed to solve the problem of which assembly line was having trouble. I say we did a great job on it too."

The moment he said that, he noticed something strange in the grid. Looking at the grid he spotted something completely off.

Scientist: "Huh… That's strange."

The professor joined in and checked to see what is going on.

Prof. Sumdac: "What's strange?"

Scientist: "The one assembly line we've been to. The one that we have problems with the laser scanners and heat cutters. They were supposed to be offline. But by the looks of it, its now online."

The Professor looked at this and could tell that something was wrong. For the assembly line they were in before would've had a red light, but now it looked like it was green. Curious, he placed his hand on his chin and pondered it.

Prof. Sumdac: "You're right. This does seem a little strange. How could it be that the assembly line we've been through is online when it was closed off due to a few accidents with the machines."

Scientist: "Beats me. Maybe it has something to do with an error in the grid or a virus. I'll have the techs look into this and find out about the problem."

As the scientist was figuring all of this stuff out, the professor pondered about this as well and began to wonder how a section of the factory can be online after its been part of many accidents. But then he remembered about someone else, his daughter. Ever since she was young, Sari always had the tendency in 'tinkering' with his creations. And with the All Spark key around her neck before, it made the 'tinkering' a whole lot worse. So he begins to wonder if Sari had anything to do with this. And if that's true then that means…

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh no… Sari!"

He quickly made a U-Turn and ran out of the security station to find his daughter. The scientist turned to see the professor leaving and was confused on what he was doing.

Scientist: "Professor Sumdac? Where are you going?"

He then went after the professor, wondering where he was going and what he's going to do.

* * *

><p>As they were running back, Sari was still using the assembly line as her own obstacle course as she was training her body. She was getting use to all her self-training and was enjoying every minute of it. Besides passing more scanners, she survived though flame throwers, ice guns to keep the metal cool, more wielders, and high heat cutters and she was still in one piece. Now, she was facing what appears to be the hardest obstacle up to date. Two pairs of crushers, one going vertical and one going horizontal. Sari looked at this and sighed to herself.<p>

Sari: "Geese, what was Powell been doing to this place? Was he making war bots or creating a torture chamber for robots? Ah well… Better do this, since this is the last obstacle I have to pass."

Taking a deep breath, she stepped back on the moving conveyer belt and positioned herself ready for her final move. Waiting for the right moment for the crushes to rise up, she made a quick dash and headed straight to the final objectives. And thanks to the conveyer belt itself, her speed had increased dramatically. As the crusher was midway through its rise, Sari was already in the middle of it. After a few more seconds, she managed to get out of the crusher before it could plummet to the ground and flatten her like a pancake. Once that was out of the way, she moved on to the last crusher that flattens horizontally. Knowing this would be a little difficult; she waited for it to open up and then ran through it. Running as fast as she could with the help of the conveyer belt, she made it out with the greatest of ease while the last crusher closed behind her. With all of that out of the way, she was extremely excited and celebrated in the process.

Sari: "Yes! I did it! I got through the obstacle course without getting hurt! Look out Decepticons, cause Sari Sumdac is going to kick your butts!"

But as she was celebrating, she didn't notice one more set of scanners scanning her because she had her eyes closed. But the moment the scan was completely, she opened her eyes and spotted something not quite right. For all around her, she noticed wielding bots, cutters, saws, flame throwers, and arms reaching out to her. Realizing that the scanners scanned her moving, her eyes were wide and couldn't believe this.

Sari: "Oh slag…"

Immediately, everything went after her, trying to grab her and turn her into molten metal. With her skills and agility, she was able to dodge and avoid just about everything that was thrown to her. So far, she managed to avoid all of it with a few scraps and mild burns on her armor/dress. But as she was trying to escape, a group of robotic hands came out of know where and grabbed her. Sari was started by this and tried to get out, but the strength of the clamps was too much for her. As she was trying to get out of it, the arms threw her out of the assembly line and let go of her, causing her to fly into the air and through a stock of cardboard boxes. The moment she was buried in all of them, both the professor and the scientist in charge of the factory got in and notice that the entire place was working properly.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari? Sari, where are you?"

Scientist: "What in the… The assembly line is back up and running smoothly. How is that possible?"

He looked around and found the controls to the assembly line. Heading to the controls, he went to a terminal and deactivated the conveyer belt along with the machines around it. With everything offline, the scientist looked at the monitor and couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Scientist: "Unbelievable! Normally this place would offline due to the accidents, but now everything seems to be operational. And the scanners and cutters appear to be up and running without going through any type of errors. I don't know what happened, but whoever did this might be some type of genius."

But Sumdac didn't listen to him for a second. All he cared about was the safety of his daughter. He kept on looking and found nothing yet as he called out her name constantly.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari! Sari are you there? It's your father! Are you around here? Can you hear my voice? Sari! SARI!"

He continued to call out her name but didn't hear from her yet. Taking a breather, he slumped his shoulders and could fear the worse. But just as he was about to give up, there was a light coming out through the toppled boxes. The professor saw it from not far from him and checked to see what it was. When the light faded, Issac took a closer look and could guess who was underneath it.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari?"

Almost immediately, Sari came out of the boxes in her human alt form and took a quick breather. The moment she got out of there half way, she saw her father and had a nervous laugh and a awkward smile on his face.

Sari: "Heh, heh… Hi dad. So… How's the tour going? Did I miss anything?"

The professor looked at her with a deep glare. He crossed his shoulders and wanted some answers.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari… Care to explain to me why are you still doing here and not in the bathroom? Were you 'tinkering' with my equipment?"

Sumdac raised an eyebrow and waited for a response from his daughter. On the other hand, Sari looked on and blinked a couple of times, not knowing how to respond to this.

Sari: "Oh… Right… That… Well, funny story… You see…"

Before she could explain herself, the scientist came in and told him the good news.

Scientist: "Professor! You are never going to believe this! The system is online and the problems we had with the scanners and laser cutters were completely fixed. The assembly line is completely repaired!"

The Professor turned to him and was shocked by this.

Prof. Sumdac: "What? How is that possible?"

Scientist: "Don't know… But now that its fixed, we can finally get to work on the more Automatons with the new tech. I'll alert the others about this and get right to work."

He immediately left the Sumdacs and headed out the door. As he left, Issac looked on and couldn't believe this at all. But then he remember his daughter still in the assembly line and somehow, she must've got it back up and running while fixing it up. Turning to her, he asked her what he believes is true.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari, did you actually fix the problem this assembly line had?"

Sari slowly nodded for a yes.

Prof. Sumdac: "But how did you do that? Normally special technicians could handle this problem not a young teenager."

Sari then shrugged her shoulders and answered him back.

Sari: "I don't know. I just went to the controls and I just did it. Besides, I got that error fixed up and your company can make more robots without any problems. Everyone's happy right?"

The professor looked on and was a little concerned by this, but no harm was done and Sari is still in one piece. So he sighed to himself and responded back to her.

Prof. Sumdac: "Erm… Sure. I think so."

Sari: "Then it's settled."

Sari then got herself out of boxes and stretched out a little bit.

Sari: "Besides, after what I've been through, I feel like I need a break. Let's head back home so that way I can rest for a while."

But as Sari was looking at her father, he was starring at her very awkwardly. Placing her hands on her hips, Sari looked at him strangely and asked what he was looking.

Sari: "Uh, dad? Why are you starring at me like that?"

Issac remained silent for a couple of seconds until pointing down to Sari's leg and telling her what he saw.

Prof. Sumdac: "Erm… Well Sari… It's just that… You should take a look at your pants and see for yourself."

Sari blinked a couple of times and was confused at what he's saying.

Sari: "My pants?"

Slowly she looked down to see what he meant by her pants. The moment she looks down, her eyes were wide and couldn't believe what she was seeing. From what she could understand is that her white slim Capri pants were ripped apart, as it went up to above her knees, the very same length as her skirt. Starring at her ripped pants, Sari turned red in embarrassment and immediately covered herself while giving off an ear-piercing screech.

Sari: "Don't look at me!"

She immediately ducked back into the boxes again and hid from all the embarrassment. Issac sighed to himself and shook his head from what just happened.

Prof. Sumdac: "Well, this was sort of awkward."

* * *

><p><strong>That finishes another great chapter. A little longer then the others, but on the bright side I got this done before Christmas. So consider this and early present for you. Very funny on the last bit too. Well, I will get started on the next chapter soon and that's when Sari learned another new ability. Thank you and have yourself a very Merry Christmas! Please Review!<strong>


	7. Repair Girl

**Happy New Year! What a great way to start it by adding another great chapter of Sari's Life as a Teenage Robot. This one's going to be a another short one since the last one I did took a little longer then expected. But at least it would be simple, but complicated at the same time. Simple because I know how the plot would go, yet complicated because I need to do a little research. So bare in mind that at least it would be taken care of soon enough. Speaking of the last chapter, got some good things going on with it. Another review from Dark Maiden95 and 88 hits. I'm getting popular by the second! Still, I don't know why no one won't give me much of the reviews as of late. Guess they don't want to and I'm desperate for attention. But at least there were people who are posting my story on their favorites. So at least I'm glad about that. Now on this chapter, Sari went back to cleaning up her room while her father was busy building the spacebridge. But as she was repairing, she discovered a brand new ability. Wonder what it is? Let's read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Sari**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Repair Girl<p>

A few days later, everything was back to normal for the Sumdacs. Sari was in her room fixing it up while her father was with Bulkhead building the spacebridge. Since she was finally able to get rid of all the trash and dirty clothes and such, Sari decided to fix up the room that was till damaged due to Masterson's tinkering and removing. So she needs to fix them all up and get everything up and running again. Her father did want to get painters and movers to help make the room look like that of a teenager's room. But until then, Sari had to take care of a few things herself. So far, she was able to fix the lamps and cleaned out the drawers to make room for her socks and panties she bought at the mall. Now she needs to clean her desk and put a number of office supplies into it. But before she could do all of that, she had to fix up a few things.

For example, that time when she was at the factory and she repaired the decommissioned assembly line just to train herself. When she transformed into her robot battle mode, her clothes she just bought were transported to a pocket dimension for safekeeping. But when she reverted back to her normal self something truly embarrassing happened. When she came out of the stack of empty boxes she was in after the training sort of backfired on her, she looked down and noticed that her white slim Capri pants were torn up leaving her with a ripped hem that goes up to the middle of her thighs. She was in a state of shock and couldn't believe what just happened. After that incident, she tried on other clothes and used them to test the transformation between her human form and her robot form. From what she could tell, all the shirts and jackets she got bode well with her changes. But anything from her jeans, pants, or skirts that go below the knees would tear up due to transforming. Thankfully, she has skirts that go above the knee that won't cause any problems what so ever. So in fairness, she decided to get rid of some of the pants and long skirts that would cause some trouble. Her father helped her out on most of it, as he gave half to charity while the other half to his employers since they have teenage daughters of their own. She of course left a few pants and long skirts in her possession as she might use them inside while using the short skirts outside. She might even wear her own dress for a couple of days until it was necessary to change.

Another problem was her friends. Normally, she would return to the Autobot's base and show her friends her new looks and maybe hang out a little bit without any problems. But there was a bit of a complication. You see, the Elite Guard came to Earth in pursuit of Wasp who was suppose to be a Decepticon spy. But based on what happened back at the caves, the Autobots found out that it wasn't Wasp who is the spy. Turns out it was a Decepticon by the name of Shockwave who have disguised himself as the Autobot Long Arm, the head of Intel. Apparently he was using Bumblebee to help falsely accuse Wasp in being the spy and took him to the Stockade for life. But Wasp managed to escape the place and was on the hunt for Bumblebee just to get his revenge and somehow found him on Earth. After what happened with Bumblebee and the whole mix up with the both him and Wasp, being that they both look alike with a different helmet, Wasp made his escape and is still on the run. Now the Elite Guard needs to remain here and search for Wasp, even though they found out the truth, Sentinel still believe that he might be a threat. They might even capture a few Decepticons along the way. Another thing why they are there is because Bumblebee called Sari and told her to not head to the base until the Elite Guard leaves. This is because Sentinel has a fear with organics since that incident on Archa Seven. And it's one thing of being afraid of organics, but if he sees a techno organic like her he would flip. So it's wise of her to stay away until they leave. Besides, she's as busy as ever as her room still needs some work.

After making a few fixes, all of her drawers were cleaned and organized as she close the last one. Smiling to herself, she wiped her hands in a finished fashion and was proud of that accomplishment.

Sari: "Done! Everything is organized and in their place. Man that was easy."

Looking around her room, she could tell that she's almost finished. All that's left is to repair some of the serious stuff and move some furniture around while getting new ones. But looking at the rest, she soon realized they needed some work. The one thing that would need work is her jukebox. Judging by the looks of it, Masterson did some heavy damage with it. The circuits were exposed, the glass is broken, most of the CDs are out, and the frame of the jukebox seems to be torn to shreds. Sighing to herself, she approached it and was a little disappointed by it.

Sari: "Couldn't believe Masterson was dissecting my jukebox. That is my most favorite thing in the room."

And indeed she was right. Her father got her that jukebox when she was five. Mostly it was once children's music, but as she grew older, she was interested in a variety of music. Dance, rock, hip-hop, pop, any type of music she would enjoy. Of course this was when she was going through different phases going through childhood so she had to experience what the world would offer. It was also evident that her father gave her that Soundwave toy for her birthday, which was a creation from Megatron before the whole mess started, just to listen to music. And now that she's a teenager, her taste in music would change once she listens to it. But with her jukebox destroyed, she doesn't know what to do. Sighing to herself, she placed her hand on the jukebox and felt a little depressed.

Sari: "Oh well… At least I had a good time with this. Maybe dad can get me a new stereo set for Christmas as well."

But the moment she touched the circuits that work the jukebox, she could see a light blue glowing around her hand. She doesn't know why it's doing that, but the second that happened, her brain was working on overdrive. In her head, she could see images of the jukebox including blueprints, schismatic, and instructions of how to repair it. It felt really strange, almost like she knows what to do in repairing it. Just as she was looking into this new ability, she heard the knock at the door.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari, can I come in please?"

Immediately, Sari let got of the jukebox and the glowing disappeared from her hand. Sari found that part strange and didn't know how that happen. But she still needs to open the door to let her father in. As she approached the door, she opened it and saw her dad with a toolbox in his left hand and parts for the jukebox on the right.

Sari: "Hey dad! What's up? And why do you have a tool box with you?"

Her father looked down at the toolbox and looked back to give her an answer.

Prof. Sumdac: "Ah, yes. Well, Bulkhead had to leave to the base early to help search for Decepticons. And being that I have nothing to do today, I think it's wise I help you fix your room. And the one thing I should work on is your jukebox. If your not busy…"

Sari look back at the jukebox and then turned to her father to respond.

Sari: "Oh no. Of course not. I was just finishing organizing my stuff. Please come in."

The father nodded and entered the room. The moment he approached the jukebox, he started to work on it. As he was repairing the jukebox, Sari asked him something.

Sari: "So dad, what's going on with my Christmas presents. You're getting me what I need?"

Issac paused for a moment and could tell that she wants to know what's happening for her Christmas present. He knows what he needs for her daughter, just needed to wait for the moment to leave without her knowing it. He thinks that maybe after he repairs a few things in her room, he might head back to the mall and buy that Vespa along with other teenage things she needed. So sighing to himself, he explained to her that he's taking care of it.

Prof. Sumdac: "I haven't gotten around to that yet. But rest assure Sari, when I'm done with this, I'll head back to the mall and get whatever you want. And I promise you this. On Christmas Day, you will be in for a really good surprise."

Sari smiled and could tell that her father got everything on top of the whole Christmas shebang. As he was trying to fix this up, he notices something completely wrong. Rubbing his chin, he was unsure of all of this.

Prof. Sumdac: "Hmm… This is bad."

Sari took a closer look and wondered what he meant.

Sari: "What's bad?"

Prof. Sumdac: "That jukebox. That's what's bad. Apparently Masterson had done more damage then expected. I know he likes to take things apart but I never really thought it would be that brutal. The circuits of damaged, half the chips seem to be removed and are missing at the moment, half the lights on the boarder aren't working, and there's no sound on one of the speakers. Long story short, this thing is beyond repair and there's no way of getting it back up and running."

Sari slumped her shoulders and sighed to herself. She knew that was bound to happen and wish there was a way to help him. But that's when something occurred. Apparently, the moment she touched that jukebox, multiple images of the jukebox appeared in her head and started to give her hints and steps. It's almost like she is reading the problems the jukebox has and need to fix it. Almost immediately she started to blurt something out.

Sari: "Actually dad, I don't think it's beyond repair.

Her father turned to her and was confused.

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh really? And why is that?"

Sari then placed her hand on her hip and started explaining some things.

Sari: "Well dad, it's all in the matter of how to repair something like this. First of all, we need to replace the power circuits with some new ones that match the brand. Since they are the ones that start the power they need to be installed immediately. Next is the computer selector, it's still in good condition but Masterson must've crossed the wires too much that there's an error in opening it. What we need to do is to arrange the wires back to its original state. The yellow wires needs to be connected to the yellow plug, blue wire to blue plug, green on green plug, and red on red plug. The storage router that stores all the CDs is still working, it just missing a few gears. You have to install these new gears properly, but they need to be the right size or they won't connect really well. There are two sound cards for the amplifier. The one on the left is working properly, but the one on the right is fried completely. The result is that Masterson poured coke on it. Don't know if it was on accident and he did that on purpose. But it needs to be replaced if I'm ever going to listen to the sound in both speakers. Then there's the motor that runs the CD. That part is missing and we need to install a new one. Lastly, the lights on the border area are off and the problem relies on the bulbs either removed or burnt out after too much use. Any bulb that is like that needs to be replaced immediately."

The professor just starred at his daughter and blinked a couple of time, really confused at what she was saying. Sari just looked at her father and could tell he didn't understand her.

Sari: "At least in theory anyways."

Issac blinked a couple of times and wasn't sure what to say. His daughter never knew much on how to work on machines yet she said things that a professional would do. Feeling a little speechless, he began to talk.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari… How do you know all of that?"

The young techno organic shrugged her shoulders and tried to explain.

Sari: "I don't know. I just sort of touched the jukebox and a lot of images appeared in my head. As far as I remember."

The professor looked at her daughter and was more confused then ever. But from what he could understand, is that she now knows how to fix it. So he asked her again.

Prof. Sumdac: "Do you know the steps on how to repair a jukebox?"

Sari: "I think so. I mean, I touched it so I'm pretty sure I know how to put it together."

So the professor nodded and knew what they should do.

Prof. Sumdac: "Then it's wise we get started immediately."

The young teenage girl smiled and nodded with glee. So the two began working on repairing the Jukebox. For over an hour, the two kept on working while Sari gave her dad the specific instructions. They started replacing the power circuits with new one, then they brought the wires that operate the computer selector back to their original positions, next they installed the gears that would match what Sari said, then replace the damage sound card on the right amplifier with a new one, install a motor for the CDs itself, and finally replacing all the broken or burned out bulbs with some new ones for the lights. Once everything is in place, Sumdac did the only thing he could do, plug the jukebox in and hope that it works.

Prof. Sumdac: "Okay. Looks like everything is in place. All that's left to do now is to plug it in and see if it works. Keep your fingers crossed Sari."

So Sari crossed her fingers and waited for something to happen. The moment the professor plugged the jukebox in, the lights went on and the computer screen came online while the jukebox started to play some Katy Perry song Sari liked the listen to. The two watched on and was amazed that the jukebox is working. Even Sari herself was surprised being that she knew on how to fix it.

Sari: "I don't believe this. It actually worked!"

Issac looked on and nodded with his daughter on that.

Prof. Sumdac: "Yes Sari. But I believe it was you who helped fix this in the first place. You said when you touched it, you saw images?"

He looked at his daughter, looking for some answers. Sari just rolled her eyes around and tried to explain it.

Sari: "I told you, I don't know. I just touched it and I saw these images and stuff in my head. Don't know how, but I now know how it works and how to fix it. That's all."

Her father cocked an eyebrow and was unsure at what she means. But he decided to ignore it and start doing what he needs to do next.

Prof. Sumdac: "Very well then. At least the jukebox is working well. It just needs some more music since Masterson must've took them or destroyed them."

He then started to walk away and exit the room.

Prof. Sumdac: "I'm going to go to the mall to get some presents for you, along with some music for your newly repaired jukebox. Call me if you need anything."

Sari smiled and waved her hand.

Sari: "Okay dad. Have fun!"

In a matter of seconds, Sumdac left the room and the door closed behind him. As he was gone, Sari rubbed her chin and found this new ability interesting.

Sari: "So I now can scan any machine and solve the problems they have."

She then started to smirk and was liking this.

Sari: "I'm like a one woman repair girl. Awesome!"

So she went back in organizing a couple of more things while listening to her music on her repaired jukebox.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. What a way to end 2011 and begin 2012 with another chapter added to the books. And you know what, I'm just about finished. All I need to do now is add a few more chapters and I'm done. Stay tune for the next chapter where Sari get a little hungry for something other then food. Trust me, you not going to miss this. Have a Happy New Year everyone! Please Review.<strong>


	8. Energon Thirst

**Well, New Year, new chapter. Man this story seems to be getting popular by the second. I mean I just did this cause I think Sari needs a side story behind season three since she never appeared most of the time. Now it looks like it is a big hit. Maybe later in the near future, I might have to do a story that takes place after season three. I mean, since it did ended in a good way, it needs to have more of the Transformers Animated story. Back to the story, it would seem that I have two reviews and 67 hits on my counter for the last chapter. The usual reviewer, Dark Maiden95, says another great thing about my story and asked for a favor. She stated that if I would add some type of conflict between her and some other character. That might work under some occasion. But to be honest, I'm just doing a story involving Sari getting use to her teenage robotic body. Maybe I'll do it in another story. Got another viewer called Mazabam who reviewed me thank goodness. But he said to me that in the near future there wouldn't be any CD's of any kind. Well, I guess you do have a point. But hey, you never know. I mean when did CDs made their appearance? The late 80s to the early 90s? And yet they are still sold in retail stores worldwide. Who knows, maybe they might still exist in the near future. But enough of the history lesson. Let's hurry to the next chapter of Sari's Life as a Teenage Robot. Throughout the time she was upgraded, she still felt a little hungry, yet she was eating the food she needed. What could be the problem? Could it be her Cybertronian side? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Sari**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Energon Thirst<p>

Two more days later, everything was okay. With the Autobots and the Elite Guard were searching for Wasp and the Decepticons, the Sumdacs were doing their own thing. Issac Sumdac was not only busy with the spacebridge with Bulkhead by his side, but also with Sari's Christmas present. After repairing the jukebox, he went back to the mall to do a little Christmas shopping for his daughter. He had already got her some movies, music, books, and a couple of video games teenagers are usually into. But also, he was able to get his hands on the Vespa he was looking at after the clothes shopping he had to endure. What he wanted to do is to modify the Vespa that way it merges well with her robot mode. And what better way to give her something that would be compatible to her upgrade then a jetpack. So he started working on the insides and added some things that might work.

Meanwhile, Sari was finishing with organizing her room and managed to take care of some things that are important to her. She knows that her father is having movers and painters coming to her room to tweak the place up a bit, so she had to finish some things up first before they could do the work. After removing stuff from the shelves and trunks that she didn't need, she placed her stuff in a box until she gets some new furniture. The moment she was done, she placed her hands on her hips and was proud at her work.

Sari: "Done and done. Man, all that work can really take a lot out of you."

The moment she said that, she could hear her stomach grumbling. Placing her hand on her stomach, she sighed and didn't know it would be that soon.

Sari: "Seriously? I already had a big lunch and now I'm still hungry?"

She then sighed to herself and could tell this was going to be one of those days.

Sari: "Oh well… Guess I better get a snack if I'm able to finish this place."

So Sari left her room and headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, the place was stacked with food and there was nothing empty. Since her father was a successful scientist, they always have assistants helping them with their groceries. Most of it is Indian food from her father's heritage while the rest is junk food and American for her. Immediately after her room cleaning, she decided to get an apple for all of her hard work. But after she was done eating it, she was still hungry. This never happened to her since she was a child, a child before her upgrade of course. So she ate another apple, and another, and another. And still, she couldn't fill her hunger. As she was eating, her father entered the kitchen and was going to get a drink of water after all the work he has done. He noticed his daughter and greeted her.<p>

Prof. Sumdac: "Well hello Sari. How was your day?"

Sari looked at him and smiled.

Sari: "Pretty good so far. I'm just finished with my room before the movers and painters get there. What about you?"

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh, the same old same old. Bulkhead and I are almost finished with the spacebridge. Just need to make some adjustments with the flux compacitor. Not to mention I'm working on one of your presents. When I'm done, you would be very happy."

Sari smiled and guessed that it was a car, not realizing that it was actually the Vespa.

Sari: "Oh I can't wait for my present dad. Getting goose bumps already."

Sumdac smiled and could tell that she's going to be in for quite a surprise. As he finished drinking his water, he started to notice the four to five apple cores on the kitchen counter with another apple she's already eating. Looking at this, he raised an eyebrow and was unsure about her.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari, how many apples have you been eating?"

The daughter looked at the apple cores and made a quick guess.

Sari: "I don't know… Five… Six maybe…"

Prof. Sumdac: "Don't you think that you're eating too much?"

Sari started to chew her next apple and explained to her father about that.

Sari: "Sorry dad, but I can't help it. I always had this strange hunger for some reason. I tried anything and anything to keep myself full, but for some strange reason my stomach is still empty. Don't know why, but it continues to nag me and forcing me to eat more food then ever."

The professor rubbed his chin and found that really strange. He finds that weird that his daughter would want to eat more then before. At first, he thought that now that she's a teenager, she needs to eat more due to her metabolism or something. But then he remembered how she turned into a teenager. It was because she upgraded herself with the All Spark key she once had. If it's not her organic half, could it be her Cybertronian half? So he asked her that?"

Prof. Sumdac: "Don't you think maybe that it doesn't have to do with your human side?"

Sari: "What do you mean dad?"

He shrugged his neck a little and explains to her technically.

Prof. Sumdac: "Well, I was thinking that maybe this has something to do with your other side. You know, your machine side."

Sari looked at him oddly and finds his answer a little strange. But when she put two and two together, she started to understand him.

Sari: "Hold up dad. You're telling me that maybe my Cybertronian side is making me hungry?"

Prof. Sumdac: "Well, not like that. I think something in your robotic part is telling you something. Perhaps we should see Ratchet and find out what's the problem in you.

Sari groaned to herself and finished with her apple.

Sari: "Fine… Whatever…"

So the two decided to leave and headed to the Autobot's base to see Ratchet.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the two reached the base and saw Ratchet. Sumdac was able to call him up before they leave and told him the problem Sari is having with her Cybertronian half. Concerned, the med bot decided to let them come and see for himself. Thankfully, the Elite Guard wasn't present at the time. They along with the rest of the Autobots were searching for both Wasp and the Decepticons. So Sari was relieved that they didn't see her yet, or else there would've been some problems between her and Sentinel. As they were in the med bay, Issac told Ratchet about Sari's problem. Ratchet rubbed his servo in the back of his head and tried to piece it all together.<p>

Ratchet: "Now let me get this straight. You're telling me that Sari is feeling hungry despite all the food she ate and it might have something to do with her Cybertronian half?

The professor looked back at her daughter that's on the berth and simply replied.

Prof. Sumdac: "Technically, yes. I never seen her ate so much in my entire life and I'm a little concerned by this sudden appetite she is having. Plus I cannot take her to the doctor cause of her true nature. Perhaps maybe you can see what's the cause of her hunger."

The medical bot looked at Sari and could tell that she needed some help. Since the incident the moment she upgraded, it would be a matter of time before more problems start to occur. Sighing to himself, he said to them in the most annoying voice.

Ratchet: "All right fine. Let me go check on her. By Primus this is going to be a pain in my aft."

Turning to her, he instructed her on what to do.

Ratchet: "All right Sari, I want you to lay on your back for a couple of seconds. Just going to scan your body for anything that is wrong. Just don't move while I'm scanning okay?"

Sari nodded and laid on her back, waiting for the scan to happen. Ratchet then went to his computer and typed a few keys down to begin scanning. As he finished, he looked on and saw the scanner above the examination table glowing a green hue. Sari felt a little tingle in her body and it felt a little good, almost comforting under some occasions. As the glow shines on her, Ratchet looked on the computer to see the inside of the techno organic. Ratchet finds this very interesting. Though on the outside she's 100% human, on the inside she's very Cybertronian with circuits, metal, and gears. He could even see a spark chamber where her spark is located. At least that answers his question of if she had a heart or spark. He also see stuff that organics have on the inside, like artificial lungs to breathe air and a tank shaped like a stomach to store food. But as he was looking at this, he caught something that wasn't right. Rubbing his chin, he pondered about that while the scan was done.

Ratchet: "Hmm… That's interesting…"

Sari got up from the berth and looked at him oddly.

Sari: "What's interesting? What are you talking about? Is it bad? Please tell me it's bad."

The medical bot turned to her and tried to come her down.

Ratchet: "Calm down Sari. It's nothing that serious. The scans says that your body is low on energon."

Both Sumdacs looked at each other and were a little confused. They then looked at him and spoke to him at the same time.

Issac and Sari: "Energon? What is energon?"

Ratchet groaned to himself and gave them an answer.

Ratchet: "Energon is known as energy fuel for our race. It is the main power source for all of our machines and weaponry. But it's also our prime food source. It helps keeps us functional and healthy under human terms."

The Sumdacs listened in and could tell what he meant by it.

Prof. Sumdac: "Ah… I see… It's the energon that keeps you alive and without the energon, you would go offline."

Ratchet turned to the professor and nodded on what he said.

Ratchet: "Precisely. It's actually one of the many reasons why the Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons started. Lack of energon and the Decepticons wanted to use all known power sources around the galaxy to extract it. And that's the one thing we didn't want. It was illegal to extract energon from other planets, even organic planets. I'm pretty sure that they must've extracted energon from this planet, but there's no proof that they have been doing it. Anyways, energon is the food we Cybertronians drink and it helps us stay functional no matter what. And since now that we found out that Sari is part Cybertronian, she needs energon to survive."

Sari listened in on what he said and couldn't believe this. Lowering her head, she was shocked at the fact that the only reason she was really hungry is because she didn't drink any energon. But there were still questions that need to be answered. So she looked to him and started to explain some loose holes in Ratchet's explanation.

Sari: "But this doesn't make any sense. I mean I never had any energon before in my life. So why I would need it now?"

Ratchet thought this one through and came up with an assumption.

Ratchet: "Maybe it has something to do with your biology. When you were a kid, you didn't need any energon in your system. But now that you've upgraded yourself, your body needs energon to sustain your system. This could explain why you had a variety of mods, including ones that we don't know about yet. I'm surprised that you were able to survive this long without any energon in your system."

Sari heard the last part and smiled, knowing that she had additional mods in her body that can help her fix and repair things. Even Ratchet doesn't know about them yet and decided to keep it a secret until its time to tell them. But she still feels a little awkward about drinking energon. Heck she doesn't know if there is some around. Thankfully, Ratchet smiled to tell her about that.

Ratchet: "Luckily for you, we have plenty of energon to drink."

Sari lifted her head and was surprised by this.

Sari: "Really?"

Ratchet nodded and approached a storage door that was once used for spare parts. Inputting a certain code to unlock, the door opened up and revealed what appears to be a large amount of glowing pink cubes. Sari and her father looked on and were in awe by this. This is when Sari asked the medical bot about that while pointing to the cubes.

Sari: "Is that energon?"

Ratchet: "Well of coarse it is."

Sari: "Then why are they in the shape of cubes?"

Ratchet: "Because even though energon is the main fuel source for us, it's also an unstable substance. Any hit on a laser gun, a huge explosion, or a swing of a sword would ultimately blow it up. To make sure that doesn't happen, we store the energon in these cube containers to prevent any leakage. Of course they are still vulnerable and one hit would blow the whole thing, big enough to demolish a building."

He then picked up one of the cubes and brought it to Sari.

Ratchet: "Thank the All Spark that we took all the cubes out of Omega Supreme. If we didn't then we would have some serious problems looking for some here."

Once he placed the cube on the table, he took out a pointer and pierced a hole at the top. From there, he took out a metal cup his servos won't crush and poured some of the liquid into it. After he was done, he gave the cube to Sari and told her to drink it.

Ratchet: "Here you go. Drink it up. It will make you feel better."

Sari looked down at the cup and was a little nervous. Slowly looking up, she started to ask him something else.

Sari: "Is this safe?"

Ratchet raised an optic and finds this a bit off.

Ratchet: "What are you talking about? It's a hundred percent safe. Observe."

He then started to drink the cube and let it go down his pipe. The moment he went to his fuel tank, he removed the cube from his mouth and enjoyed the taste.

Ratchet: "Mmm… See? Perfectly harmless."

Sari look back down to the drink and was cautious. But being that she needs to drink this to sustain her Cybertronian parts, she had no other choice. So taking a deep breath, she slowly drank the stuff and hope for the best. But the moment she drank it, she immediately coughed it up and was gagging completely. She then looked up to Ratchet and was angry with him.

Sari: "Yuk! You call this harmless? That stuff is gross!"

Ratchet looked at her and could tell she didn't like it. So he glared at her and retorted back to her.

Ratchet: "That stuff is energon and it's good for you! Drink it!"

Sari: "Yeah? Well apparently my stomach didn't like it. What if I don't drink it? You said that my Cybertronian parts would fail right? So at least my human side would be okay."

He crossed his arms and groaned to himself.

Ratchet: "I don't think so. You see, you're Cybertronian side is connected to your organic side. If your Cybertronian side shuts down, then your human side won't last long. In short, you might go offline in a matter time. Or in human terms, you might die."

That made Sari feel completely silent about what he said. After hearing that she might die if she doesn't drink the energon, she started to have second thoughts. Serious second thoughts. Being that there is not much of a choice, she sucked it up and drank all the energon in her cup while pinching her nose to try to not gag. Drinking the whole thing, she could feel it twinkling down her throat and was a little shaky. Tasting the energon, it felt like she is drinking water. But there was some kind of electricity in that water and it dances within her body along with a gooey like after taste. Trying to get that out of her system, she coughed a bit and was a little sick.

Sari: "Oh man… That was so bad…"

Ratchet sighed and thought that this was weird.

Ratchet: "I just don't get it. Everyone on Cybertron likes to drink energon."

Issac watched Sari drinking energon and figured things out.

Prof. Sumdac: "Maybe you are right Ratchet. But perhaps maybe it's because being that she's techno organic, her human self couldn't stomach the energon in her system. This could explain why she didn't like it."

Ratchet looked at the professor and could agree with him about that.

Ratchet: "Guess you do have a point professor. But if she needed to survive, she needs to drink it no matter what."

Sari then took a deep breath and got the drink out of her system, being glad that she was able the drink it completely. She then looked at the med bot and asked him one more thing.

Sari: "All right… I'm done drinking this stuff. So how many times so I have to drink this energon?"

The Autobot looked at her and answered her question.

Ratchet: "Well let's see… A normal Cybertronian needs his or her daily intake of energon two to three solar cycles. But by your condition, age, and techno organic nature, I would say you need to take it twice a solar cycle. I would say take one after breakfast and one for a late afternoon snack."

Sari's eyes were wide and couldn't believe this.

Sari: "Seriously? I have to drink this slop twice a day? That stuff tastes bad!"

Ratchet retorted back and told her to shut it.

Ratchet: "That stuff helps you stay functional. And whether you like it or not, you will drink it. Understand?"

Sari groaned to herself and knew this was bad for her.

Sari: "Fine! Whatever… Just as long as I live through this, I'll be okay."

Ratchet then thought of something else.

Ratchet: "Now there's the matter of how we're going to give you the energon. Can't let you come in the base everyday and give you a drink. That would be a waste of time."

Issac thought of that too and came up with an idea.

Prof. Sumdac: "You know what. I can create a drink dispenser for her in her room with an energon cube inside. That way she would get her daily energon without leaving the house."

Ratchet thought about that and figured that might work.

Ratchet: "You know, that might actually work. We better get started working right away on that."

The two then walked together and leave the medical wing. As they were leaving, Ratchet asked Issac for a favor.

Ratchet: "By the way Issac, about that space bridge you are building with Bulkhead. You think that maybe I can use it to find Omega Supreme? Since I need to get him back sooner then later."

Issac looked at him and answered his question.

Prof. Sumdac: "Oh but of course. It is important that we bring back Omega before Megatron finds out how to stop transwarping all over the galaxy."

As the two left, Sari remained on the berth feeling a little sick. Since drinking that energon, her stomach felt a little quizzy from the taste. But sadly, this is something she needs to get use to since she needs to sustain her Cybertronian part. Groaning, she started to speak to herself while they were gone.

Sari: "Argh… Guess there is one thing I don't like in being a techno organic. And that's drinking energon. This is something I really need to get use to…"

* * *

><p><strong>That handles chapter eight for the New Year. You see, I always wondered if since Sari is techno organic that she would need energon to keep her cybernetic components operational. Not to mention that I had read a few stories involving techno organics drinking this stuff. But hey most of it was in my head and I need to do something to keep Sari's life more complicated then usual. On the next chapter, Sari wanted to know more about her existence. I'm pretty sure you are wondering what would happen in that chapter, but I'll have to let you wait until the moment I upload it. Please Review.<strong>


	9. Root Searching

**Took a little while then expected. I mean, what do you expect when you're dealing with short chapter like this, while at the same time doing other stories and yet getting started with the college semester. I just hope that I might be able to finish this in February. Got one chapter that's mostly action packed and another chapter that will sum it all up in the end. So I got to admit, I've been on a role as of late. Now let's move on to what happened on the last chapter. Another review from DarkMaiden95, about my chapter saying that she liked it, but didn't expect Sari to not like energon, let alone drinking it. Let give you a little bit of information DarkMaiden95. And don't consider it to be a flame, just something that could be interesting. See, energon is for Cybertronians to drink, as in robots who are 100% Cybertronian. In Sari's case, she's a techno organic, meaning that she's half human and half Cybertronian. So it's obvious that the reason why she doesn't like that taste is because even through her Cybertronian components needed it to stay functional, her human parts couldn't stomach it being that she spent her years eating Earth food. But of course she needs to get use to the taste of Energon or die out with half her machine side offline. Hey as the old saying goes, you got to learn to live with it. Ask for the hit counter, it's up to 90 hits. Lovin' it! Can't wait to see what happened in the next chapter, which is this of course. While training with Prowl, Sari started to wonder more about her origins. Asking him about that, how will he responds? This is going to be very interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Sari.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Root Searching<p>

After the whole energon incident, Sari was back to her normal self. Of course the only problem in being abnormal is that she has to drink that stuff twice a day and that's something she didn't like. But in order for her to keep her body and systems working she has to drink it whether she likes it or not.

A few days after that incident, the movers and painters came in the started to remodel her room to make it more teenagerisk. Even her father chipped in and started to work on the energon dispenser for her to drink regularly. Since then, she wasn't allowed to go in her room yet. But she knows that it will be a whole lot better then what Masterson did to it. But until then, she has to stay in the guest room until it is done. In fact, she might visit the Autobots every now and then as long as the Elite Guard doesn't show up. Doing so would lead to the result of Sentinel freaking out over her. But on the bright side, they were busy searching for Wasp, so she had no problem.

The next two days, Optimus, Sentinel, Bumblebee and the Jet Twins located Wasp and are in pursuit. This gave Sari some time to hang out at the base for a little while before they come back. But being that Bumblebee is out and she doesn't know anyone who would play video games with her, her only option was to train her body. And the only way to do that is to train with Prowl. Since the last time she saw him, he looked just like an ordinary ninja bot. But now, he was a completely different mech. His body armor now looks like that of a samurai, which is of course a sidecar for his motorcycle mode. And his helmet made him look like a true ninja bot.

One day Sari asked Optimus about Prowl's new look and wondered where he got it. Optimus was a little hesitant at first, but decided to explain it to her anyways since she wants to know more. See, Prowl use to know a ninja master by the name of Yoketron. He was one of the most decorated warriors during the Great War and a master of all cyber ninjas on Cybertron. Prowl was taken to him because he didn't want to get involve in the war and was a cocky arrogant upstart with a rebellious attitude. Sari was surprised about Prowl being a rules breaker just like Bumblebee. She never really thought he would act like that to begin with. The Autobot leader then told her that Yoketron trained him, teach him discipline, and even removed his mods to let him know that the only true weapon in his arsenal was his mind. After lunar cycles of training, Prowl almost completed his training and was one with himself. In fact, Yoketron was so impressed about his accomplishment that he might think Prowl would replace him when he retires. He even took him to a secret chamber where it was filled with protoforms. They were supposed to be Cybertron's last stand against the Decepticons if Omega Supreme failed to protect it. All Prowl must do is perform the secret technique which is the Processor-Over-Matter, the one he tried to contain her overload body but failed to do it. When he failed to seal the chamber, Yoketron sent him on an optics quest to find his center. But when he returned, he discovered that the dojo was attacked and the protoforms were gone. He even saw Yoketron taken down with his helmet missing and his spark chamber on the verge of going offline. Prowl tried to save him but it was all too futile as he was gone forever.

Sari heard of this and was sadden by Prowls loss. However, Optimus gave her some good news. For Prowl found out who was responsible for attacking the dojo, killing Yoketron, and stealing the protoforms. None other then the bounty hunter Lockdown. Believe it or not, Lockdown use to be one of Yoketron's students, being taught the ways of a cyber ninja. However he left without finishing his training and left nothing but shame and dishonor to the dojo. Then one day, he attacked the dojo and stole the protoforms for the Decepticons while taking down Yoketron and stripping him of his parts, including his helmet. Prowl found that out while he was investigating Sentinel. Apparently Sentinel has hired Lockdown to search for Decepticons in exchange for parts from the Elite Guard ship. Most of which are parts used to communicate to Cybertron. When Prowl discovered who this mysterious person was and the truth behind Yoketron's attack, he immediately sprang to action to put a stop to him. Optimus and the others soon joined in for the fight but Prowl was taken by Lockdown and went to his ship to have his mods remove as well. However, he managed to perform the processor-over-matter technique to free himself and took down Lockdown in the process. Not to mention grabbing his special armor and Yoketron's helmet in the process. Unfortunately, Lockdown managed to make an escape and left Earth, but at least they were victorious in the end.

Sari listened to all of this and was amazed about the story. But then she was more interested in is the protoforms. Since she is a protoform that scanned her father's DNA, there were many questions in her head. Like where she came from? How did she get to Earth? Who her real family is? Those are questions she needs to know about. And when Optimus told her about that protoform chamber, she believes that it was a good enough lead. So she decided that when she trains with Prowl, she might ask a couple of questions. And that's what she did.

* * *

><p>In Prowl's room with the big tree, Sari was getting ready to fight Prowl to control her abilities. Prowl was on one side of the room with his new armor while Sari was at the other with her robot mode on. Prowl started the fight by getting together with his stance and had his legs lowered and his arms in the front and back. Sari spinned her arms around and had her leg up connecting her foot to her knee and lowered her hand for blocking. The two remained there for a while as Prowl started to ask her something.<p>

Prowl: "Are you ready?"

All Sari did was a simple nod for a yes. Prowl then smiled and prepared her for battle.

Prowl: "All right. Then let us begin!"

She then charged right in and when she reached the middle of the floor, jumped up and headed towards the ninja bot in the air. When she got there, she used both feet to kick him in the face. But Prowl used both arms to block her attack and could feel the impact of her feet. Sari then jumped off of him and flipped backwards to land on the ground feet first. But the moment she landed, she looked up and saw Prowl heading towards her with blinding speed. With just inches to her face, he gave her a variety of punches and kicks. Sari immediately used her hands and blocked every offensive move as many ways as she could. Looking for an opening, she found one to the side and jumped up in the air to give him a kick. Prowl noticed this and grabbed the kick with one arm. Sari's expression underneath her helmet was of complete shock as Prowl used all of his strength to throw her to the right side of the room. Quickly, the techno organic repositioned herself and landed to the floor safely. Figuring this training won't be easy, she had to come up with a way to take him down. But as she was thinking about it, she saw Prowl heading towards her with a torpedo kick to her face. Quickly, Sari bend back and avoided the attack by mere inches. Landing on the ground behind her, he extended his leg and did a back sweep to her. Sari was alerted by that from behind her back and jumped up in the air. But jumping to the air, she didn't land on the ground. Instead she went up to the tree and landed on one of the branches. Prowl looked up and saw her on the branch, impressed at how agile she jumped. But he needs to see how much has changed in her. And he didn't want to damage the tree because it's important to him. So he jumped up and landed on a big branch of his own. The two were evenly leveled and were ready for another go. But then, Sari decided to try a different approach. Turning around, she jumped on another branch and was getting away from Prowl. The ninja bot looked on and wondered what she was doing. But being he needs to train her, he decided to play her version of tag. So the Sari continued to get away from Prowl while he was in pursuit of her. Branch after branch, the two continued to play this game, reaching higher and higher by the second. As Prowl made the one jump on the highest strong branch on the tree he was about to reach his target. But as he got there, he noticed that Sari was nowhere to be found. He started to wonder what happened to her. What he didn't know was that a shadowy figure was on the roof waiting for him to come up. Prowl sensed a shadow up above him and turned around to see what it was. Almost immediately, he saw Sari jumping off the roof and gave Prowl a forceful rocket kick to the face. The Autobot and unprepared by it and was knocked off from his tree while Sari landed on the branch he was on. Looking down, she saw him flipping while falling and landed to the ground feet first. But this gave Sari the chance to strike while he's a little dazed. So she jump off and branch and head downwards to the ninja bot. Once reaching to him, Sari used her leg and created multiple kicks at his face. Prowl used both his arms and protect himself from the many kicks and waited for an opening. Figuring the many kicks weren't working, the techno organic decided to spin in the air and did a back roundhouse kick. Prowl noticed this and grabbed the kick with both his arms. With one quick turn, he shoved the young girl to the ground with an impactful thud. While sliding to the ground, she rolled up and stopped skidding with her feet. As she stopped, she looked up and saw Prowl heading to her and gave her a low sweep to her feet. Sari immediately jumped up and avoided the sweep. While in mid air, she was able to fly back and placed her feet on the wall nearby. Looking up, she knows that it was now or never. Using her lower strength, she jumped off the wall and rocketed to the ninja bot. Prowl saw this and was going to give her a straight punch. But Sari dodged while spinning in mid air and did a handstand on it. She then jumped off it and flew over her friend's head. Once she was behind him, she used both her hands to grab his neck and used all of her strength to turn him over. Prowl was surprised by the teenager's inhuman strength as he was under her and was slammed into the ground. After the slam, Sari flipped over him and landed on his chassis. She was about to punch him right in the face, but before she would do it, Prowl lifted his servo up and told her to stop.

Prowl: "That's enough!"

Sari stopped what she was doing and relaxed her hand. She immediately jumped off of him while Prowl was able to get himself up and stretched a little. Once he was up, he looked at the young techno organic and was please by her moves.

Prowl: "Impressive Sari. It would seem your upgrade had made your body stronger and agile then before. And you're fighting skills have improved ten fold. Maybe in the near future, you might become a cyber ninja yourself."

Sari's helmet and faceplate started to glow as it transformed back to her human head. Looking back at the mech, she smiled and was glad that her skills are better then ever.

Sari: "Thanks Prowl. At least I know I can defend myself without my mods. At least until I can figure out how to activate them without another All Spark overload."

Prowl smiled and could tell she has a bright future as a ninja. He then went back to his big tree in the middle of his room and started to trim it. But Sari remained where she was and was silent for the moment. Ever since Optimus told her about the Yoketron and the Protoforms, she wanted to ask Prowl about them and wanted to find out more about her origin. She needs to know more about herself. Feeling a little hesitant, she looked at him and said to him in an innocent voice.

Sari: "Hey Prowl? Can I ask you something?"

Prowl heard her and answered her question whiling trimming the tree.

Prowl: "Of course Sari. Tell me anything you want. I have all the free time in my servos."

Sari remained hesitant for a little bit until she started to spoke up.

Sari: "Um… Yes… Well first of all, Optimus told me about what happen to your sensei on Cybertron. So I'm sorry about your loss."

Prowl immediately stop trimming the branches and remained silent for the moment. He didn't expect her knowing about Yoketron's termination. Not to mention Optimus telling her about it. But he is sincere and wanted to ease her. So he turned to her and gave her a warm smile.

Prowl: "It's all right. For you see, I already know about what happened to Yoketron and I am finally at peace with myself. But it was Lockdown that attacked my master to took the protoforms while I was away, so it wasn't my fault that he was offlined a long time ago. The moment I see him again, I will make him pay. But until then, I will do what Yoketron wants me to do."

Sari smiled and knew that Prowl would be all right. But now she had one more thing she needs to mention. Looking down to the floor and pivoting her boot, she sighed to said her next question.

Sari: "There is one more thing I need to talk to you about. Optimus told me that Yoketron was responsible for protecting the protoforms in his secret chamber. But like you said, Lockdown attacked him and took the protoforms. So I was wondering…"

But before Sari could say anything, Prowl finished what she was saying.

Prowl: "That if you are one of them?"

Sari looked up at him and couldn't believe that he came up with it all by himself. But he is a ninja bot so it's obvious he always knows something that is in the other bot's heads. So she smirked and responded back.

Sari: "Yeah, you could say that. Now, I know that you broke into my dad's lab to find the answers about me. And when you told us that I was a protoform that scanned my father's DNA, there were a lot of questions that need to be answered. Like where I really came from, who is my real family, why did I end up on Earth, or what was my purpose? When Optimus told me about Yoketron having a protoform chamber, I knew this was a major lead. So tell me Prowl, am I one of those protoforms that was taken from Lockdown. Please, I need an answer."

Prowl looked at her strangely and could tell that she needed to know if she was from Yoketron's secret chamber. But even if he knows the answer, he doesn't know how to explain it to her. Plus judging by what he discovered isn't close to her answer. So sighing to himself, he explained it as much as he could.

Prowl: "I'm sorry Sari, but I can't. I wish I could tell you but I can't. You see, what Yokotron had in his secret chamber were blank protoforms without a spark. Yokotron kept those protoforms incase the Decepticons pulled out a full frontal assault on Cybertron and if Omega Supreme fails. So I'm afraid that you weren't in that chamber when Lockdown stole the protoforms."

Sari listened to him and was relieve that she wasn't one of the protoforms that was taken from Yoketron's chamber. But then she was disappointed at the fact that this assumption leads to a dead end. Prowl looked at her and could tell that she was upset about it. So he decided to give her a little good news.

Prowl: "But there are something's that I think could help you find the answer."

The young teenager looked up to the mech and her eyes were gleaming.

Sari: "Really? And what's that?"

Prowl thought about this for the moment. After putting together all the information he needed, he looked at her and explained his assumption.

Prowl: "Well, judging by your father's description of what he found stellar cycles ago and the information I gathered from breaking into your father's lab, I believe what you were is a protoform sparkling."

Sari raised and eyebrow and was a little confused.

Sari: "A sparkling? What's that?"

Prowl: "In human terms, a sparkling is a Cybertronian baby. One that is created by a mech and femme bot who are spark bonded. I don't want to get into how they make a sparkling cause it's really complicated. What you should really know is that a sparkling is a newborn protoform with a spark. See, when a sparkling is created it needs to have a scanable schismatic of what he or she is going to be. Otherwise it remains in stand by mode before the scan activate it. And once the scan is activated, so is the bonding mechanism in which whoever gave you the scan are eternally bonded with the host. My assumption is that when your father touched your newborn protoform, that it actually scanned his DNA and ultimately the bonding mechanism was activated and chosen him as the bonded host. Thus it created you and you were eternally bonded with your father."

Sari paid close attention to Prowl's understanding and was surprised by all of this. She never thought Cybertronian couples would have children, let alone create one. But she finds that quite shocking that her father accidentally touched her body and caused the scan and bonding abilities to activate and created her. Giving it some thought, she was a little speechless.

Sari: "Wow… That explains a lot."

Prowl nodded and could agree with her on that. But then, he began to wonder about other things too.

Prowl: "However, there are some questions that still need to be answered."

Sari looked back at him and was skeptic.

Sari: "There is?"

The ninja bot looked at her and responded to her question.

Prowl: "Indeed… For example, why a protoform sparkling managed to appear in your father's lab with no one breaking into it? Why did your protoform scanned human DNA and created a techno organic being? How come to All Spark choose you to be its guardian? Those are the questions that needed to be answered."

Sari: "So… Are you going to find the answers I need to know?"

Prowl sighed to himself and told her what he thinks.

Prowl: "I don't think I could do that Sari. What I did is investigate anything that's technical about you. I cannot look deeper into your origin. The only one that could find the answers about your life, is you."

Sari blinked a couple of times and knew he was right. Looking down to the floor, she had to figure out how to find the answers to those types of questions. And she knows where to find those answers.

Sari: "Then I'll go ask my dad about this."

* * *

><p>An hour later in Sumdac Tower, Professor Sumdac was a little busy. For one, he was working on putting together the spacebridge with Bulkhead. The other is working on Sari's Christmas gift. Ever since he got that Vespa for her, he has been working around the clock trying to make some modifications. Putting the mechanics together to convert the Vespa into a jetpack is complicated work. He was spending hours on end getting the gears and technology together. He normally closed off his lab so that way Sari won't come in and find out about it. He's already getting the bugs in the Vespa taken care of when suddenly, there's a knock at the door.<p>

Sari: "Dad? Are you in there? I need to ask you something."

Her father looked back at the door and took his welding goggles off. He didn't know what she wants with him, but he doesn't want to be interrupted.

Prof. Sumdac: "I'm busy Sari. We'll talk later."

He went back to work on her gift until she interrupted behind the door again.

Sari: "But dad, it's important! Please open the door."

Again, he looked back at the door and sighed to himself.

Prof. Sumdac: "All right, I'm coming."

He quickly covered the vespa in a cloth to prevent Sari from looking at the gift. He then turned around and headed to the door. Once he got there, he pushed the button and opened the door, where Sari was standing in front of. Looking at her, he groaned and was getting a little aggravated.

Prof. Sumdac: "What is it Sari? I'm a little busy with your gift and the spacebridge. I cannot be distracted at the moment."

Sari turned her head away and rubbed her arm, wondering how she's going to say this to him. Issac just looked on and wondered what she wants with him.

Prof. Sumdac: "Well? What do you want?"

After thinking this through, Sari looked at her father and asked him for something.

Sari: "Um… Yes, dad? I was just wondering… Do you have that pod that contained my protoform?"

The professor's eyes blinked a couple of times and was surprised at what he heard. So he tried to regain his composure as much as he could.

Prof. Sumdac: "Wait… Did I hear you right? You want to see your protoform pod?"

Sari nodded.

Prof. Sumdac: "But why do you want to do that, being that you already know what you are?

The daughter sighed to herself and explained some things to her father.

Sari: "Dad, there is something I need to know more about my past. See, while I was training with Prowl and I asked him about the protoform chamber that his master had. He told me that there was no way I was in there because all the protoforms were blank. But he did say that I must be a sparkling, a Cybertronian baby that was created by bonded parents. Listening to what he said, I found a few answers to my questions but got a lot more along the way. I still don't know who my real parents were, how did I end up in your lab, why I was able to scan your DNA, and why the All Spark choose me. So I need to see my pod to find the answers I need to know."

Issac listened to her daughter and understands what she was talking about. Since she now knows that she's a techno organic teenager, she wishes to know more about her past. But since he doesn't know anything about her, maybe she might look for answers there.

Prof. Sumdac: "If that's what you want, I'll help you find the answers."

Sari smiled when she found out that he would help her find what she was looking for.

Prof. Sumdac: "Please follow me. I'll take you to your pod."

So Sumdac left his lab and showed Sari the way while she followed him.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the two went to the other side of the tower where there's a metallic door right in front of them. Sari looked on and was confused by this place.<p>

Sari: "Hey dad? I've never seen this place before."

Her father looked at her and told her about this place.

Prof. Sumdac: "That's because it is my secret room. No one is allowed to enter it, not even you. But since you want to find out about yourself, guess today is the time to show you."

Sari: "So what's inside? Something very important?"

Sumdac turned to her and smirked.

Prof. Sumdac: "Well, you're about to find out shortly."

Once he turned back, he approached the terminal and inputted the lock combination. Almost immediately, the door unlocked itself and an announcement was heard.

_"Access granted. Welcome Professor Issac Sumdac."_

Immediately the door swooshed open and the two entered the room. The moment they entered, Sari noticed that it was dark and she couldn't see a thing. Fortunately, Issac located the huge switch in the side and flipped it up. In a matter of seconds, the lights began to flicker on and off until they were all turned on. When Sari could finally see, she was surprised of what she witnessed. All around her, she saw robots all partially draped with cloths, shelves filled with robot parts and metal scraps, and other random things that looked either half finished or broken. Looking around, she was completely awestruck by just about everything.

Sari: "Wow… This place is so cool! What is this place?"

Issac turned to her and told her about this place.

Prof. Sumdac: "This is my storage room. This is where I store all of my Automatons I've done over the years. Some of them I created in my early years when I was starting out. Others were prototypes from recent Automatons, the rest were failed attempts and unfinished projects I never got around to. Thought I would keep them all here to remember all the memories I had with them."

Sari observed each of them and was surprised to hear her father.

Sari: "Gee dad, I never really thought you would be a serious collector of your own stuff."

Her father rubbed the back of his head and chuckled for a bit.

Prof. Sumdac: "Well, sometimes I have a habit in looking into my old inventions. Now come, I want to show you something."

So the two walked down the storage looking for the one thing Sari needed to see. As they were walking, Sari couldn't help but to see all of the robots that weren't finished or broken. She never really thought that her dad would keep everything from his past. During the walk, two approached something that's underneath one of the cloths. It almost looked small, sphere shaped, and rounded at the top. Sari looked at this object and was curious as to what's under it. Then Issac stepped forward and placed his hands on the cloth.

Prof. Sumdac: "Well, here it is. Don't know if this will help you. But at least I know you'll find the answers with this."

With that said, he pulled the drape off of it and let it fly high in the air with the dust flying around. With the cloth off, Sari's eyes were wide and couldn't believe at what she was looking at. It looked like some kind of silver egg with two gray booster like things in the sides, a thin blue light at the bottom, and a hatch that was opened. On the inside looked like a small compartment to keep something in with blue lights on the inside. The strangest part is that the pod is still active, like there was no off switch. Sari looked at this pod and starred on in astonishment. Pointing to it, she asked her father about it.

Sari: "Dad, is that…"

Issac looked at her and nodded in response.

Prof. Sumdac: "Yes Sari, this is where you come from. Since you came here, I was studying this pod trying to figure out where you came from. But after weeks of research and with the best technology I could find, I only came up with nothing. No origin, no location, no anything. So I've kept it here incase there is something that came up. And kept it a secret from you for all these years. But then, when you discovered your true nature that day in the mine incident I knew you wanted some answers. I tried to explain to you, but like I said before, it's complicated. And even if I could help you, I don't know where to begin. All I have is this pod with no information on where it came from."

Sari looked at the pod and couldn't believe that she came in there. And the more she looked at it, the more Prowl's assumptions were right. That she was in fact a protoform sparkling. But she still needs to know where she came from and who her real parents are. Looking at her pod, she didn't know what to do. But then, she remembered about one of her abilities that can read machines. She then looked to her dad and told him her plan.

Sari: "Hey dad. I think I got an idea."

Issac looked at her and had his eyes completely wide.

Prof. Sumdac: "You do?"

Sari nodded and explained it to her father.

Sari: "Remember when we were repairing my jukebox? When I touched it, I believe I was looking into the schematics and instructions of the thing. If I can touch the pod, I might be able to find where it once was and maybe find out who my real parents are."

Sumdac looked down at the pod and back at his daughter feeling a little unsure about all of this.

Prof. Sumdac: "And you're certain this will work?"

Sari: "Positive. Now stand back while I do my magic."

So she approached the pod while cracking her knuckles. The professor then stood back and waited to see what she was going to do. Kneeling down, the young techno organic took a deep breath and placed her hand on the pod. In moments, her hand started to glow as she closed her eyes waiting for the information she needed. For a few more minutes, nothing has happened, but then something strange occurred. As she was looking through the images, her eyes began to shut tighter and was feeling something hurting her processor. In her head, she saw flashes of schismatic and blue prints, but there were many other things that came out of nowhere. She saw images of war and explosions all around her, Cybertronians dying, a mech and a femme, and a huge planet that appears to be transforming. The images were so fast that she can't keep up on any of them. Almost immediately, there was a white light and she can't see anything. The moment she couldn't see a thing, she let go of the pod and immediately fell to the floor. The professor saw that and was now scared to death. He quickly rushed to her and checked to see if she's okay. Kneeling on the floor, he lifted her partially by the neck and shook her a little to wake her up.

Prof. Sumdac: "Sari, are you all right? It's your father. Please wake up! Say something! Please!"

As soon as he said that, Sari slowly opened her eyes and was a little knocked in the loop. Groaning to herself, she turned her head to see her father and her voice sounded a little weak.

Sari: "Hey dad… What happened?"

The professor sighed in relief and was glad that his daughter was safe. But he decided to ask the same question.

Prof. Sumdac: "I should be asking the same thing to you. One minute you were scanning your pod to find out where you came from, the next minute you passed out almost immediately. What did you see?"

Sari shook her head and was trying to get herself in check. She then got up and dusted herself off, trying to remember what she saw.

Sari: "I really don't know. One minute I was looking up images of the pod and how it works, the next minute, I saw images moving so fast that my brain or processor couldn't process. So many images, like a war on a planet with robots battling, two bot parents, and another planet that was transforming. But then everything went blank and I couldn't picture what has happened. But judging by the images I saw, it was clear to me what it was. Dad… I think I was looking right into my past."

The professor listened to what she was saying and was in complete disbelief. Rubbing the temples of his head, he tried to put all this together.

Prof. Sumdac: "Are you sure about that?"

Sari looked right at him and told him straight on.

Sari: "I'm sure of it. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out what it all means. All I know is that something must've happened to my past and lead me to here. But still, I couldn't find the answers about my past since all those images were fractured. I couldn't even get a straight answer from any of them."

She stomped on the ground and was a little frustrated by this. But Issac looked on and knew that she was upset by all of this. So he did that only thing a father would do to his child. He slowly approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

Prof. Sumdac: "There there Sari. I'm sure you find the answer soon enough."

Sari looked at her father and had a very reassuring look on his face. She then turned to him and gave him a warm embracing hug for comfort.

Sari: "Thank you daddy. I hope I find my answer."

The professor was surprised by this, but hugged her back and the two embraced each other in comfort. In the course of a day, at least Sari knew one thing. That she discovered a little bit about her past. But there were still some questions that needed to be answers. But until then, all she needs to do is wait.

* * *

><p><strong>That's one chapter taken care of. Now I know that the moment you read the end of chapter, you can tell what's going to happen. You see, what I'm doing is something completely epic for the Transformers Animated series. I'm not going to tell you about all of it. Don't want to spoil anything. I'll let you guys guess what's bound to happen. Unfortunately, I won't be able to get around to it. Since I am busy with other stories and work and college, it would take me a long time to get through with. Plus I was thinking adding more Transformers stories and crossover in the near future, so this might take some time. So bear with me on this one okay? So on the next chapter, Sari is finally going to get some action. I'm not going to tell you what though. You just have to wait and see for yourself. Please Review.<strong>


	10. Sari's First Battle

**Wow, this really took a little longer then expected. I mean, I know that this chapter would be action based. It just that I was doing other things while doing this. Like doing two interactive stories for two different sites, work at college, and the occasional outings. But at least I managed to get through it no matter what. Now I need to say one more thing before I start. You might have noticed the rating of this story has changed from K+ to T. The reason why I did that is because that this chapter contains guns and a little bit of violence. There are no deaths of course. If that would've happen then it would be rated M for mature. Just want to give you guys the heads up before things get really ugly. As for the last chapter, it was pretty fair. Got another review from Dark Maiden 95 and 122 hits. Still, a pretty good result if I do say so myself. Even Dark Maiden was intrigued by the last chapter and couldn't wait to see who Sari's real parents are. Well Maiden95, I think you have to wait a lot longer then expected. See, I got other stories I need to take care of and they take some time to finish, like a really long time. So bare with me for a moment okay? I know a lot of viewers have. Now we get to all the good stuff. And by that I mean chapter ten of Sari's Life as a Teenage Robot. Here, she starts to take part in her very first adventure with her new abilities. What's going to happen and can she succeed. This is something you don't want to miss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Sari**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Sari's First Battle<p>

It was a few days before the Christmas starts and everyone was busy getting last minute gifts for everyone. And Sari was no exception to the whole thing. Since she was getting use to her new form, teenage body, robot abilities, energon drinking, constant training, etc, she never got around in buying presents for her father. And with the biggest holiday fast approaching, she has to put it into neutral before the big day begins. She even decided that since that it's going to be the Autobot's first Christmas, she might visit them on Christmas Eve and put together something special for them, something memorable that they will never forget.

Walking through town within the shopping district, Sari was carrying a couple of bags filled with stuff her father would like. Normally it's the type of gifts he would enjoy, clothes to wear, movies to watch, even state of the art tools for his work. The bags would be a little heavy for her, but fortunately, her super strength for being half Cybertronian keeps her in balance. Plus, her father gave her a debit card with enough money to pay for whatever gifts she bought, but promised her not to waist it on pointless things. Looking at her bags, she smiled and was glad that she bought so many great things for him.

Sari: "Let's see… Looks like I got almost everything for dad. Let me look around one more time before I head back home."

So she starts to look around the stores to see what else she would get him for Christmas. As she was searching, she passed by a toy store and notices something really off. Looking at one of the display windows, she notices a cardboard cutout of a robot she was familiar with. Next to it is the title that says, _'New for the Holiday season! SOUNDWAVE! He sings! He dances! He's the perfect gift for any age! Buy now!'_ Looking on, Sari couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Sari: "A Soundwave toy? Are you kidding me! After what the real Soundwave did to the city they wanted to distribute toys of him? I mean who would be dumb enough to create toys like that?"

She then looked at the bottom of the title and couldn't believe what she saw. Below the Soundwave title there was an inert title that says, _'Powell Industries'_. Looking at the title, she discovered it was much worse.

Sari: "Powell? POWELL! The very man that took over my father's company and ultimately kicked me out of my home in the first place. Are you KIDDING ME! How could a greedy man like him was able to take a robot and turned it into a toy?"

After saying that, she suddenly realized something. When Powell took over the company, he must've gotten a hold of some of professor Sumdac's blue prints and schismatic. Especially ones that failed miserably or turned into Decepticons. Thinking this through, she sighed and now understood why Powell got the plans to build Soundwave.

Sari: "Oh… That's right… Because Powell had access to most of dad's research. That explains it. Oh well… I just hope dad doesn't give me that for Christmas. I dealt with one Soundwave before, I don't want to deal with another wreaking havoc."

She immediately walked away from the toy store and continued shopping for her dad. While looking for anything to buy, she stopped and noticed something in the distance. There was a huge crowd of people all bunched together, all looking at something important. Curious, she headed to the group and pushed her way through just to get to the front. Once she got to the front, she saw what appears to be a standoff with police cars, police bots, and officers surrounding a local bank downtown. She even sees Fanzone monitoring the action while news crews were talking about it. She was near one of the news vans as a female reporter was explaining to viewers what happened.

News Reporter: "For those of you just joining us, we are in the middle of an intense stand off between the DPD and a group of robbers who are calling themselves Santa's Helpers. Though it might sound a little funny on how it sounds, it actually isn't. This group of men were holding AK-47s and broke into bank and held both tellers and customers hostage. From what we could understand, they were going to rob billions of dollars from the vault and were going to make a clear get away. Fortunately, one of the tellers was able to sound the alarm, but now it has become a hostage situation. On phone they stated that if the police don't provide them with a getaway vehicle, they would ultimately kill the hostages. So far it's been two hours already and the tensions are getting really thick. Let's hope that-"

Sari listened to the reporter and was getting worried. Close to Christmas, there's a robbery in progress? That's just insane! Normally it's beyond the Autobot's servos and the police can handle this. But with innocent people being held hostage, she had to do something. She is a techno organic being and she does have the abilities needed to by a hero. Sure it could be a little dangerous, but not if it would be her time to do something and prove to the Autobots that she can fend for herself. Heck, this would be her final test. Looking around, she had to find a way into the bank. Looking up to the roof, she knows where to go and how to get in. Walking away from the group, she entered the alleyway next to the bank and checked to see if no one was following her. Once she was in the clear, she got close to the wall and jumped high into the air just to land on the roof. She then placed her bags someplace safe and looked around to see how she could get in. When she saw a triangle window that goes to the back, she smiled and knew where to go.

* * *

><p>In the bank, the situation was much worse then expected. All around the place, there were robbers all dressed in Elves costumes and carrying AK-47s in their hands. All the while, there were civilians, security guards, and tellers all lined in the row, crouching on the ground with their hands over their heads. Their leader is dressed in the Santa outfit with a poorly fake beard and was on the phone talking to Fanzone.<p>

Santa Leader: "I don't know the situation your in Fanzone. What we want is real simple. Just give us a get away vehicle and we'll let go of the hostages. If you don't provide us with that then everyone in this bank will die. Do you hear me?"

There was a little bit of silence until Fanzone spoke up.

Fanzone: "Look, we'll provide you with one as soon as possible. We just want to hostages out first to see if they're safe and not hurt. The last thing we want is to tell everyone that we lost lives around the holiday season."

The leader sighed to himself and was getting a little aggravated about this.

Santa Leader: "Oh, I see where you're going with this. You want to pull a cheap trick on us and force us to let the hostages out first that way you can come in and arrest us. Well that's not going to happen. So here's how it's going to go down. If you want these innocent people to spend Christmas with their family and friends, you will provide us with transport. If you don't do that, then there would be people who will be spending Christmas at a funeral. You got fifteen minutes. Don't disappoint me."

He then hung up and phone and grunted in disgust. One of his men approached him and asked what happened.

Elf Robber 1: "Well, what's up? Do we have our ride?"

The leader looked at one of his men and told him the exact opposite.

Santa Leader: "Bad news… We got no ride. It would seem that the commissioner wants us to release the hostages before we get our car. In short, they are setting us up for arrest."

Elf Robber 1: "Humph… Typical of them to pull a fast one on us. So now what?"

Santa Leader: "I've already gave the commissioner fifteen minutes to provide us with a vehicle. If he doesn't get us one, you know what to do."

The wannabe elf smiled and readied his rifle.

Elf Robber 1: "Oh boy, you know I'm ready."

So the leader dressed as Santa walked away and waited for the commissioner's response while the robbers kept watch on the hostages incase they do something a little stupid.

* * *

><p>As that was taking place, there were two men dressed in elves scanning the perimeter. So far, there was no one hiding in the back, so they continued searching. As they were walking, one of the guards was getting a little impatient.<p>

Elf Robber 2: "Man, this is bull! I thought we were going rob this place and leave and now we're stuck here. Can believer that woman sound the alarm."

The other robber looked at his comrade and calmed him down.

Elf Robber 3: "Relax man… It was a minor mishap. Once we get our ride, we make an escape and give ourselves a little early Christmas bonus. Easy money…"

Elf Robber 2: "Well they better get a ride soon. I'm getting sick and tired getting cooped up in this bank it makes it feel like an actual prison for once."

As the two were walking, they then heard a loud thud from behind them followed by a crash soon after. They then turned around and pointed their weapons at the hall on the opposite end, wondering what that was. One of the robbers and called out loud incase someone was hearing it.

Elf Robber 3: "Who's there? Show yourself!"

There was a bit of silence until someone came out of the corner of the hallway. What they saw was a young teenage girl with a light brown complexion, brightly red hair, and weirdest blue eyes wearing a futuristic like yellow sundress with fingerless gloves attached to the sleeves. That person was none other then Sari Sumdac. Apparently she was trying to get into the bank to save the hostages. Unfortunately, she never got a chance into how to get in the place. So that the moment she got in through the open window, she misjudge the landing and ultimately landed on the floor back first while smashing through a table and some glass or marble statues that were on it. And that lead to the robbers hearing it and wanting to know who did it. When she came out of the corner, she had her hands up and pretended to be scared.

Sari: "Please don't shoot! I'm an innocent bystander. I don't want to get hurt."

The two crooks looked on and were a little confused by this. One of the robbers looked at the other and talked to him about this.

Elf Robber 2: "Who is this girl? And what is she doing here? Thought we cleared this area a while ago."

The comrade looked at him and argued back.

Elf Robber 3: "Preferably this girl was hiding someplace we missed. Who cares? Another hostage to add to the collection we got in the main room."

He then turned to the girl and told her to come here.

Elf Robber 3: "Don't worry girl. No one is going to hurt you. Just come here and we'll take care of you."

Sari was a little hesitant about this and slowly walked to the two. She knows that the two were crooks and played along with it until it was the right time to strike. One of the crooks looked on and was getting a little aggravated by the girl's slow pace. So he told her to quicken her walk.

Elf Robber 3: "Hurry up! Before the bad guys get you…"

Immediately, Sari ran to the two and was getting ready to fight. Just as she approached them, the crook giving the order grabbed her by the wrist and held on to it, preventing her escape.

Elf Robber 3: "Now come with us and you won't get hurt."

When she could feel her wrist tightened, she knew it was the time to attack. Almost immediately, she lifted her arm up and jabbed the crook's side with her elbow. He the instantly feel the impact and grunted lowly. But before he could act, Sari grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with all of her upper strength, bringing him to the floor with a loud thud. The other crook notices that and took his pistol out to shoot her.

Elf Robber 2: "Hold it right there girl!"

Sari looked back to see the other criminal with his pistol at hand. On instinct, she turned around and knocked the pistol out with her foot. The crook did open fire, but he missed her by a few seconds the moment the kick happen. The moment she kicked the pistol away, she stopped, pivoted and did a back roundhouse kick with the same foot. That kick hit him in the face and sent him straight to the wall, knocking him out completely. Looking at the two guards completely out, she sighed to herself and didn't expect this happening one bit.

Sari: "Note to self… You want to break in to save the day, don't make too much noise."

She then made a quick run to find the main lobby of the bank.

* * *

><p>In the main lobby, the rest of the crew was waiting for the right time to call up Fanzone again. The leader looked up at the clock above the doors that goes out and could tell it's almost time. He got up from the chair and told his team about it.<p>

Santa Leader: "All right… Looks like we got five more minutes until Fanzone calls up. Everybody on stand by. If the commissioner has a ride for us, we're leaving. If not, well… Let's just say their luck has run out."

Half of the civilians turned their heads away and were silently crying while the other half cringed in disgust. The leader dressed as Santa looked at one of his men and told him something.

Santa Leader: "Contact Jeff and Tom. Tell them that we're getting ready to leave."

The robber nodded and used his earpiece to contact the other two.

Elf Robber 4: "Jeff, Tom, we're leaving. Finish sweeping the area and get back to the lobby on the double."

He waited for a response, but he didn't hear anything. So he contacted them again.

Elf Robber 4: "Jeff? Tom? Are you two there? If you can hear me, we are getting ready to leave. Come in."

Again, there was nothing but static from the other end. He then turned to his leader and told him about it.

Elf Robber 4: "Sir, I can't get a response from Jeff or Tom. Communications must be off or something."

The leader turned to him and told him to start looking.

Santa Leader: "Well, start finding them. I'm pretty sure they are just in the bathroom or wasting their time doing other foolish things."

Elf Robber 4: "Yes sir."

So he headed to head back and started to search for the two. Little did he knows is that someone took them out and was on her way to the lobby to stop them. The moment the crook open the door, a blue energy orb pushed him back. He was sent flying from the hit and crashed into the table used to write checks. The rest of the group saw this and was completely shocked at what happened. Even the leader noticed this and didn't know what to do. Looking at the open door, he wondered who hit him. What he saw was some kind of robot he never seen before. It looked a little feminine and her age suggests that she was a teenager with a lean developing body. She was wearing a sundress of some kind with armor on her chest and arms and a helmet with metal pigtails on top. What they didn't know was this strange robot girl was Sari Sumdac in her battle form. She didn't want to reveal her true self or things would have gotten a little complicated. The leader looked on and was confused by all of this. He then crossed his arms and could tell what happened.

Santa Leader: "So… I take it you were the one that took out two of my men."

Sari looked on and could tell that he was talking about the two crooks she encountered before. She then smirked behind her helmet and told him the truth.

Sari: "Yeah, you could say that. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time. And I won't let you ruin this festive time with the innocent. Release the hostages or else!"

Santa Leader: "Or else what girl? You gotta kick me?"

Tilting her head, Sari responded back in a forceful tone.

Sari: "If by kicking you, you mean kicking your butt all over the place, then yes."

The leader looked on and chuckled a little bit.

Santa Leader: "Isn't that sweet… Kill her."

The remaining men that weren't unconscious rushed to the girl and aimed their rifles at her. Sari looked at each of the crook wearing elf costumes and made count. From her guess, she believes there were twelve men with the other three she took out. So her guess is that this was a small group. And in her head, it would be easy for her to take them out. The group readied their rifles and was ready to take her out. The leader then looked on and told them to open fire.

Santa Leader: "Fire!"

The group opened fire as the bullets headed towards her. Almost immediately, she positioned her feet and jumped up high into the air and avoided the onslaught in the process. While in the air, her hands opened up and revealed her circuitry while blue energy orbs came out of it. The group scattered as the orbs rained down on them. As she landed on the floor, she looked up and saw two of them close by. So she ran towards them with incredible speed. The two looked up and saw her too and fired their weapons at her. Sari saw this and used her abilities to sidestep and somersault away from the projectiles. She then jumped up with her foot on the pillar, but then jumped off of it and did a spinning kick at the two's faces. The hit caused them to spin around and lay on the ground completely out. With the two down, she knows that she has ten more to go. Looking around, she wondered what happened to the others. That's when she heard a voice at a distance.

Elf Robber 5: "There she is men! Take her out!"

She turned to the left and saw three of the goons with their weapons pointing at her. Immediately surprised by this, she went into hiding while the three men fired at her. The barrage of bullets whizzed by her and missed her by a couple of inches. Almost immediately, she hid behind another pillar and waited until the firing stops. But being that they won't rest, she has to come up with an alternative before she gets shredded. Looking around, she noticed another table that was supposed to be used to write deposits and checks and the like. Starring at that table, she came up with an idea. Once the bullets stopped firing, she reached the table and turned it over, letting pens and paper fly around. At the same time, the criminals saw her and open fire on her. But luckily, the table itself protected her from the onslaught. Unfortunately for her, the table was made of wood, so that means that it would be a matter of time before the table breaks apart. But she still has a plan that needs to be finished. Lifting her foot up, she kicked it with all of her strength and the table skidded to the three with incredible speeds. The crooks notice that as two of them rolled out of the way while the third one just got caught by the table and was pushed forward, crashing into the wall. The other two looked on and sighed in complete relief knowing that they dodged the bullet. But at the same time, they were extremely upset that she pulled a fast one on them.

Elf Robber 5: "No good little brat! When I get my hands on ya I'm going to-"

He was pointing the gun to the girl but just as he did that, she was nowhere to be found. Looking around, the robber was completely confused.

Elf Robber 5: "Huh… Where did she go?"

Just as he asked himself that, a blue orb came out of nowhere and hit the gun. The weapon then felt a little hot as the guy dropped it, screaming out in pain. Upon feeling that pain, Sari came out of nowhere and gave the second crook a straight uppercut to the chin, causing him to fly in the air and landed on the ground with a loud thud. When he got knocked down, the last guard notices this and shot the teenage robot down with his gun. But Sari turned around the block the gun at the same time the enemy pulled the trigger. The bullet missed her as it grazed the side of her helmet. She then turned around and used her elbow to forcefully break the robber's arm. The robber screamed out in pain as he let go of his pistol. With his arm completely immobile, Sari twisted her body and used her upper strength to arm drag him over her head. The criminal didn't see this coming as he was flying over her and got slammed to the ground, leaving him completely unconscious. With all three of them out, Sari wiped her hands and was pleased with her accomplishment.

Sari: "Humph… This is too easy. The lease you can do is give me a challenge."

She turned around and was ready to take on the rest of the group. But the moment she turned around, she spotted four more guards aiming their rifles at her.

Elf Robber 6: "No where to run now little girl! You are so dead!"

Sari looked on and groaned to herself.

Sari: "Well slag… I really need to learn to never open my big mouth."

The moment she said that, the group immediately fire on her. Quickly, she ran for her life and got into cover to protect herself from the bullets that were hitting the pillar she was in. With four of these guys, there was no way for her to take them all on. Looking up, she noticed that there was a chandelier over there heads and came up with a good idea. Opening up her hand, a blue orb emanated out of it as she waited for the right moment to strike. With the men reloading their rifles, she came out of cover and blasted the chandelier with a dozen orbs. Few of the orbs hit the support chain for the chandelier and snapped due to the high intensity heat. In seconds, the chandelier went loose and headed to the group downward. One of the guards notices this and alerts the others to get away.

Elf Robber 7: "Everyone get out of the way!"

Unfortunate for them, the chandelier landed on top of them, crushing them completely while the chandelier itself shattered. Sari got out of cover and looked on at the mess she made. Rubbing the top of her helmet, she sighed to herself and never thought that would happen.

Sari: "Okay… That was way too extreme then I thought. Now to take care of the rest."

As she was getting ready to finish this off, she heard a sound of a rattling from behind followed by a familiar voice.

Santa Leader: "Don't be so sure of it little girl…"

Hearing that, the young girl turned around and saw the remaining three men she needs to face, with one being the leader of the group. But the leader was holding something a little more different then the others. Unlike the two that have rifles, the leader had a chain gun with an ammo belt around his body. The leader smirked to himself and was liking where this was going.

Santa Leader: "Well, well, well… What a show you put on for me sweetie. But I'm afraid it has to end. Why don't you give up and I'll make your death nice and slow."

Looking at the chian gun the leader has, she didn't know what to do. She still has hostages that need to rescue and there are three more guys to take care of. But with the leader holding a really dangerous weapon, she's in the crossroads between saving them or retreating. With no option left, she looked at him sternly and responded to the leader's question.

Sari: "Sorry, but I won't give up without a fight."

The leader looked at her and smirked widely.

Santa Leader: "I see… Well then, prepare to die!"

All three of them pointed their weapons to her and opened fire. Sari ran for her life as bullets flew all around her. Luckily, her speed made it easy for her to avoid the inevitable. But she still needs to find a way to get to them without getting close to them. Looking about, she noticed that she was getting closer to the wall. Looking at it, she came up with a brilliant idea. Getting close to the wall, she jumped on it and ran upwards. The three saw this and were amazed by her feats. But they still need to get rid of her, so that continued firing their weapons at her. Sari continued to run while the bullets continued to reach upwards towards her. Yet, her speed managed to avoid the onslaught. When she reached the ceiling, she looked back and could tell that she was in range. Jumping off the wall, she flipped until she was upside down and opened her hands to fire her energy bolts. After multiple firings, the bolts hit the two robbers in between and took them down. But the leader ducked and avoided the incoming projectiles. When Sari landed on the floor feet first, she looked back to see if she handled the job. What she saw was two of the robbers knocked up by her blue energy orbs and was glad she took care of them. But she noticed the leader still standing and had a very angry expression on his face.

Santa Leader: "Smooth move girl, but it's going to take more then just a few orbs to stop me. EAT THIS!"

Again, he pulled the trigger as the drum began to roll. Sari's eyes were wide and were scared to death.

Sari: "Scrap!"

The chain gun then fired more bullets at the girl. Quickly, she ran for her life and took cover behind the turned over table. At the same time, the bullets hit the table and tear it to pieces. Knowing the table is on the verge of breaking apart, Sari has to find another piece of cover and fast. Looking around, she saw the reception area where the vault is located. Since it's now or never, she made a mad dash to the reception area, just in time for the table to break to pieces. When she reached the reception area, she jumped into one of the compartments while smashing through the window. Once she was on the other side, she was safe, for the moment at least. The leader then cease-fire and could tell that she was just holding off the end. Smirking to himself, he was liking this in his favor.

Santa Leader: "Ah… Hiding from me huh? All right then, I'll wait. But it will be a matter of time before I get you."

The leader then slowly walked to the reception area and waited for her to come out. Meanwhile, Sari was hiding from him and sighed to herself.

Sari: "Great… Some rescue this turns out to be. Oh, the robbers were easy because they weren't too dangerous. But this guy is a totally different story. How am I suppose to beat him?"

Looking all over the place, she noticed what appears to be small fire extinguishers used incase of a small fire. She remembers that fire extinguishers are dangerous and if they get hit, they would explode on impact. Starring at all of the fire extinguishers, she came up with a really deviant plan. So she grabbed all the fire extinguishers she could gather and found duct tape to wrap around them. As she was putting the finishing touches, the leader dressed as Santa was getting close to the reception area and was ready to take her out. But he was getting tired of waiting and decided to lure her out of there.

Santa Leader: "Come on out little girl. You got nowhere to run. Just give yourself up and I promise I won't hurt you, too much…"

He waited for her to come out, but still, she didn't budge one bit. Curious by her strange actions, he called her out again.

Santa Leader: "What's the matter girl? Afraid to take me on? I'm freaking Santa Clause here! Come over here and I'll give you a present you will never forget."

Still, she didn't get out of hiding and remained there for sometime. After all that waiting the leader had it and decided to end this now.

Santa Leader: "That's it! You want to stay in your little hiding spot? Fine! I'll give you your present by express delivery. MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The moment he yelled that, he pulled the trigger and let his chain gun open fire on the reception area. He moved the weapon back and forth as glass shatters, marble gets picked apart, and wood was getting splintered. Every hostage heard the gunshots and covered their heads in complete fear. Meanwhile, Sari kept her head down and waited for the right moment to throw the extinguishers at him, feeling the glass, wood, little bits of debris. Looking up quick, she noticed openings in the reception windows and it was a good place to throw her weapon. Looking down at it, she sighed and knew this was now or never.

Sari: "All right… Here goes nothing."

Immediately, she threw the object high in the air and through the broken window. The leader saw this and thought it was a grenade of some kind. So he turned around and fired out a round at the foreign object. But he didn't realize there were a bunch of fire extinguishers until he really looked at it and immediately found out about it. His eyes were so wide that he never got a chance reacting to it.

Santa Leader: "Oh sh-"

Before he could even say anything, one of the bullets hit the extinguishers and caused a huge explosion, sending him flying away from the blast. All the hostages covered their heads as debris and dark smoke rain down on them. Sari too took cover and bracing from the force of the blast.

* * *

><p>Minutes before the explosion outside the bank, the police were waiting for something to happen. Fanzone himself was tapping his foot and waited for a call to come up. Already, the leader didn't call him back yet and he was getting worried. Perhaps he thought the worse and decided to kill the hostages. Fearing the worse, he turned to his men and gave them the order.<p>

Fanzone: "That's it! We're going in! First squad will go in to take out the robbers. The rest of you will stand by until-"

But before he could finish with what he was saying, there was a huge explosion where windows started to shatter and a loud noise was heard. Everyone turned around and saw the bank's windows completely destroyed as car alarms blare the moment the sound of the blast spreads around a mile radius. Fanzone looked at the event and was completely confused.

Fanzone: "What the heck was that?"

The moment he asked that question, a door swings open and there were people trying to get out of there. The police thought it was the criminals and readied their weapons. But as the smoke cleared, they noticed it were the hostages trying to get out. That made the commissioner more confused then ever. But at least he was glad that the hostages were safe. But that might also mean that the criminals are inside. Turning back to his men, he gave them new orders.

Fanzone: "I want all medical personnel taking care of the injuries from the hostages while half oh you keep watch. The rest of you are with me. Move!"

The half the men moved into the bank with Fanzone leading the way and they were ready for a big enough fight. But the moment they got in, they were completely shocked at what they saw. All around them, they noticed that there was some sort of fight and every criminal was out of it. There were bullet holes everywhere, debris scattered about, shattered windows, and a chandelier on the floor with four men buried under it. Fanzone looked at this mess and scratched his head, completely flabbergasted at it all.

Fanzone: "What the… What just happened here?"

One of the officers were next to him and explained to him what he saw.

Police Officer 1: "Don't know sir. But it looks like someone was able to fight off all the crooks around here. Maybe it was those people that fought them off."

Fanzone rubbed his chin and didn't think that's the case.

Fanzone: "I don't think its them. You can tell by the looks of their faces that they were afraid. There is no way they would fend for themselves. I could be an insider or some vigilanty that came in and stopped them. Other then that, I don't know who else would do that."

That's when the officer thought of something else.

Police Officer 1: "Maybe it was the Autobots."

Fanzone turned to the officer and argued with him.

Fanzone: "That's impossible! If the Autobots were involved there would've been a hole in the building that was their entry point or maybe the Prowl leaving his ninja stars behind or something. Obvious it's someone that wants to play hero under my watch. I want this entire area searched from top to bottom. Whoever gave these guys a beaten might have left-"

But before he could finish with what he was going to say, he heard another officer from a distance.

Police Officer 2: "Sir! You need to see this! I think we found someone!"

Fanzone looked to the left as saw a group of officers aiding someone. Walking to them, he looked down to see who they found. Turns out, what he saw was completely surprising. On the ground was the leader dressed as Santa Clause, only this time he was in a complete wreck. His costume was in tatters, his face has second-degree burns, and his chain gun that was next to him was a little melted. Though he was a wreck, he was still alive for the moment. Looking at him, Fanzone turned to the officer who found him and wanted an explanation.

Fanzone: "What happened here? I demand an explanation."

The officer turned to him and explained to the commissioner what happened.

Police Officer 2: "Don't know sir. We found him like this the moment we got in. Looks like he was in some kind of explosion. Cause of the blast is unknown. But from what I could understand is that this guy must've go caught from the blast and was almost seared. We're lucky that he's alive or things couldn't have gotten worse. He's still conscious and he's babbling on about something."

Fanzone look down at the guy and could tell that he has some information he might have. Going down to one leg he asked the leader something.

Fanzone: "Hey! Can you hear me? What happened here? Talk to me."

The leader looked at the commissioner very sorely and tried to explain it as much as he can.

Santa Leader: "How should I know? We were about ready for your call until some girl came out of nowhere and fought us single handedly. She had beaten all of my men and nearly blew me up. What was that girl? She might look like a robot but she acted like she's a human…"

Almost immediately, he passed out and was weak from his talking. Fanzone then got up and was a little curious about what the man said. The officer then looked at him and asked him about something.

Police Officer 2: "Sir? What was he saying?"

After giving that much thought, he looked at the officer and told him what he thinks.

Fanzone: "Like I said before, I think we're dealing with a vigilante. Take these men outside for some medical attention. While you're at it, talk to some eyewitnesses in the bank to gather any information. Whoever did this certainly has a reputation of some kind."

So the officers took the criminals to the nearby ambulances while the rest talk to eyewitnesses outside.

* * *

><p>As that was going on, up on the roofs, Sari scrambled out on the windows exit and took a deep breather. Her armor was in bad condition as it was dented and scratched due to the fight. But at least she was still alive from that battle. After that big stunt she pulled, she never expects it to be that big of an explosion. Exhaling, she started to talk to herself.<p>

Sari: "All right, mental note to self. Never, ever use that many fire extinguishers or you might get blown up. Thank goodness I took cover or things would've been much worse for me."

Looking around, she spotted all the bags for her Christmas shopping and smiled knowing that they are still there.

Sari: "At least I left my bags at the roof and not in the open. If someone would see that, then they might steal it for themselves."

Once she approached the bags and picked them up, she transformed back to her human self and thought of finishing her trip now.

Sari: "Well, looks like I better head back home. Dad might be worried about me."

So she jumped off the roof and landed in the alleyway feet first. She then started to walk away as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>And that does it for this chapter. Man, that took a little longer then I thought. Now I was going to add one more thing before I finish this chapter. But after all of this, I decided not to do it. See, adding a little part like that may take some time and being I am busy, would waste a few days tops. Plus I was behind on my promise and I would wish to apologize about that. But don't worry, you won't be disappointed. Because you see, I have one more chapter to get too and I will be finished with this story. Now I'm not going to say how I'm going to end this, but I'll let you do the guessing. Please Review.<strong>


	11. Back to Normal, Almost…

**Well, here we are. The last chapter of this story. I got to admit, this was pretty short then all the other stories I've done. And believe me, I've had stories that took longer then this. Like a couple of years for once. And of course with all the other things in my schedule that's the in way, mainly schoolwork, job, trips, etc, things get a little complicated. But hey, I have most of my time to kill and I usually take breaks a couple of times so at least I can play catch up with others frantically update stories that will take me forever to read so that way I have to skim it to figure out what is going on. No offense to those writers anyways since they all have good stories and characterization while others tend to make them short and impossible to understand. I'm talking about those in the later half that do those Mary Sues and Plot Bunny shorts that they think it's funny. Um… Guess I was rambling on there. I better get started on the story. But let's see what people said on the last chapter first. I got three reviews from two viewers/writers and around a hundred hits. Not bad so far. Guess the action sequence I put together made it interesting. Ask for the reviews, one was Dark Maiden95 and other is someone by the name of mariforalltmnteterna. Dark Maiden95 so far thinks my chapter was awesome and I give her props to that. Of course this other author stated the same thing with two of my chapters. One of which he or she likes Sari training to be a ninja bot. The other in which this person loved the last chapter and liked how Sari assimilated Prowl's lessons. Though I got a little confused on what the person said at the end. But at least this author likes it. All right, enough talking, let's get to the real deal. The final chapter of Sari's Life as a Teenage Robot starts now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or Sari.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Back to Normal, Almost…<p>

Well, the day has finally arrived. It's Christmas Eve and everyone is either spending time with their families or getting last minute presents. Back at Sumdac Tower, the professor was putting the final touches of Sari's ultimate gift. But of course, he was worried about this Soundwave toy that's already out in stores and still in stock for the Christmas season. It was his property and Powell had the audacity to take it from him. He is going to do a live commercial later on tonight and promote 'his' new toy. The professor might call him up and give him a piece of his mind.

At the same time, Sari was in her new and improved room and was putting the finishing touches herself. So far, she liked what she saw. When the movers and painters were repairing the place, she never thought it would be like that. Still, the furniture and paint was the same when she was once a little girl before the whole upgrade thing. But now the room looked a little more like a teenager's room. There were less stuffed animals around then normal, her clothes consist of all the teenage fashions she bought at the mall with the help of her father, her new television was a flat screen twenty inch with wi-fi connections to go online, and there were framed posters that had teen movies and music teenagers like. There were other things that would match her robot half. Like for example, the energon dispenser between her bed and closet. It looked just like a soda machine mixed with a coffee dispenser. There's a hole inside to extract the energon and a cup holder to hold all the plastic cups to the side. And inside the dispenser itself is the big enough energon cube to fit into the dispenser. It seem like a distinct size plus Ratchet will deliver a new energon cube incase she runs out of the other. But to her, she doesn't like drinking that stuff since it leaves a bad taste in her mouth. But being that she needs to keep her Cybertronian half functional, she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. In her closet, there were also copies of her teenage sundresses that act as a default for her robot mode. Since the incident back at one of the factories, the clothes Sari use to wear, mostly her pants, were ripped up below her knees. Cause of that incident, she had to return most of the clothes that would ultimately be ripped when her clothes are in that pocket dimension to keep them safe. Only thing that would work would be her shorts, skirts, and the stylish dresses to won't cause any problems with her robot mode. But then she soon realized that her closet was half full. So her father had taken the liberty in making copies of her teenage sundress with fingerless gloves attached to the sleeves and long socks with slip on shoes. So now she got her regular clothes and the default clothes for her robot mode.

Aside from all the setbacks, she was getting use to her Cybertronian side. Her skills and training really bore fruit and she knows how to defend herself well. And with her new abilities, such as the multiple nodes on her fingers that let her gain access to computers and fix them and a scanning ability when she place her hand on a machine, it gives her details and ways in repairing that machine, she has become a new era of a bionic woman. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to gain access to all the other mods, being that they are disabled because those mods were connected to her All Spark chamber and would cause another overload if she did. But at least she would take some baby steps until she would be able to control them.

There was one thing she had to repair though. A few days ago, Sari was rescuing the hostages from a group of robbers that were trying to steal money from the bank. With her skills and technique, she was able to stop the crooks and saved the civilians. But of course, there was one thing that she didn't expect. See, while fighting with the leader, her idea was to throw a group of extinguishers together so he could shoot them with his chain gun by accident. But what she didn't expect was how many she put together and how much of an explosion the extinguishers would make. Because of this, the blast almost shook the foundation and broke the windows, nearly killing the team leader. At least she knew the hostages were safe and there were a few minor injuries. But of course, she was glad that she was in one piece as well.

The other day though, she was recovering from the battle while finishing up her room. But then Fanzone came into the tower and wanted to speak with her father. The professor agreed and sent Fanzone up for a discussion. During the talk, he told Sumdac that there was a bank heist that was in progress and the group of robbers were taking people hostage. For some strange reason, there was a huge explosion from inside and the hostages got out of there safely while the crooks looked like they were beaten by an unknown vigilanty. Issac listened in and asked the commissioner what this has to do with him. At the time, Sari was with them cause she knew why he was there and decided to listen to what he said. The commissioner looked at her and was confused as to why she grew up so fast, but he let the slide and continued with his investigation. Fanzone then took out a security disk that showed the bank and insert it to the CD-ROM under the desk where Sumdac was sitting. The professor looked at the footage that was taken at the bank while Sari was by his side. Looking at the footage, Sumdac noticed a battle going on. He was still a little confused until Fanzone paused the footage. This gave the professor a chance to look at it and discovered what appears to be a young teenage woman clad in yellow armor with a helmet showing off two metal pigtails. Issac's eyes blinked a couple of times and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked at Sari and could understand what she was doing while she was shopping.

Fanzone then continued on, explaining what just happened. He stated that there was a young girl in the bank trying to play hero and took on the robbers herself. She had skills and agility along with weapons on her hands shooting off the guns. What makes this girl different was that she had a pair of pigtails, the same type of pigtails the professor's daughter has, only a little shorter. And judging by eyewitnesses, they said the girl was a teenager around sixteen wearing a yellow dress all covered in the same color armor with a helmet to conceal her identity. He continued to play the tape and showed him the rest of the fight. Of course, it ended with Sari throwing a bundle of fire extinguishers wrapped in duct tape at the leader of the group. The moment the bullet hit the extinguishers; the whole thing exploded and took out the camera that was showing the whole thing. When the video was over, the commissioner wanted to know what was all that about and see if the professor had anything to do with that.

Sumdac was in awe and didn't know what to say. But then Sari tapped his shoulder and told him it was okay and she'll explain it to him. What she said is that she was the one that stopped those robbers and that made Fanzone feel a little confused. So Sari started to explain it to him. She told him about the day she discovered that she was a techno organic from Cybertron, her upgrade, the overload, all of her training and abilities, the energon drinking, all the way up to the incident at the bank. Listening to all of this, Fanzone rubbed the back of his head and couldn't believe any of this. He never expected this girl to become a hero, let alone a robot with a human shell. Feeling defeated, he walked away from the Sumdacs and let this incident slide. But Sari swore that she heard him mumble, _'If there's one thing I hate more then machines and kids, it's machine kids!'_

Now back to the present, Sari looked around and was glad her room was redone. Looking around, she nodded in approval and was glad this was all finished. All she needed to do is add one more thing into the mix. Looking down at the frame she was holding, she approached her desk and hung it up over it. Looking at it, she smiled and like what she added. On the wall was a picture frame made out of black ebony of a futuristic key. That key was none other then her All Spark key she use to have before her upgrade. After her upgrade, Ratchet told her that she transferred all the All Spark energy from her key and into her, making the key relatively useless. But Ratchet did tell her to keep it as a little reminder, and kept it she did. She told her dad that she wanted to place it in a frame so she could preserve it for all times. So they went to a frame store and had a frame custom fit for the key to be in. At the bottom of the frame is a bronze plaque with an inscription written on it. It's said, _'It choose me for a reason'_. They were the very words Optimus said to her after the fight with Megatron a while ago.

Reading that plaque, she always wondered why the All Spark chose her. When she first met the Autobots, she discovered the All Spark by accident and it scanned her, creating a key from her keycard and bestow her with abilities from within the key itself. But she never knew why the All Spark choose her to begin with. Was it because of her techno organic self? Was it a minor accident? Was it for a greater cause? Or… Was it because of her past? Thinking of that, she does remember touching the pod that had her protoform sparkling inside to see where she's from. And judging by the images of a planet, a war, two Cybertronians, and a planet that looks like it was transforming, something must've happened in the past. But what was it, and what does it have to do with her?

Just as she was thinking about that, she heard her phone ringing on the desk. Looking down, she noticed her new cell phone ringing the Transformers theme song and sighed to herself. Ever since the Constructicons destroyed her phone when she was alone at the Autobot's base, she never had another phone due to her missing father and that she was kicked out of the tower. But now that her father was back, he was able to give her a new cell phone with a promise to not loose it or let it break. Picking up the phone, she answered it and placed it in her ear to see who's calling.

Sari: "Hello?"

On the other end was a familiar and friendly voice.

Bumblebee: _"Hey Sari! Where are you? You should've been here by now getting the party ready."_

Sari was a little silent for the moment, not realizing that it was Bumblebee until now. After realizing who it was, she sighed and responded back with a pleasant smile.

Sari: "Sorry Bee. I was just putting the finishing touches in my room. You should see this! This is way cooler then before."

Bumblebee: _"I'll see it later on. Right now we need you here for the big Christmas party! Hurry up!"_

Sari: "All right, I'm leaving. Just don't start the party without me."

She then hung up her phone and hurried to the door. But before she could leave, she looked back at her room and saw her plaque with the All Spark key resting on the wall. Staring at it, she promised herself that will find her answer soon enough. But until then, she has a Christmas Eve party to get to. So she turned back and left her room, knowing this is going to be a great Christmas. Or so she thought…

* * *

><p>For underneath the Autobots base, a lone figure was making the final preparations. Once this figure was done, he responded in a low robotic voice.<p>

Soundwave: "Excellent… Everything is going according as planned… All systems are operational and online… Soon I will control the Autobots and the entire city will be under my control… So says I, Soundwave… Let us begin with phase one… Operation: Go to stasis…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. This story was pretty much simple to make, though there was many things I added that took a while, but at least I was able to get through with it. And yes, I was supposed to finish this on February but I was busy with a few things. But at least I finished it and it took a shorter time then other stories I've done. All and all, I say this was a very intriguing story I put together. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Just wait until you see the other stories I'm coming up with. Please Review and have a nice day.<strong>


End file.
